Awakening Of The Paranormal
by Game-kid17
Summary: [Title change, use to be Sleep of the Paranormal][Chap 7 up [KaiTala] Rated for violence.] Ray is a catdemon who is sent undercover to find out the weakness of the threat to their population, Kai, but what does he find out?
1. Chapter 1 You can run but you can't hide

Um... I have nothing to say... so... read the fic...  
  
Chapter One- You can run, but you can't hide  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!  
  
"Damn phone...waking me up..." I whisper silently, there was a pause... "That's better, lets not disturb Tala..." Then the ringing started again... "Gah!!" I fell off the bed. And grabbed the cursed phone. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!! IT'S 12 MIDNIGHT!!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DISTRU-"  
  
"YEESH!!! Not so loud, you trying to burst my ear-drum???"  
  
"... O... Kai... Heh heh... Sorry about that... *yawn* I'm just REALLY sleepy..."  
  
"Well too bad, get down here fast, I'm at number 1 down the road and a left!!! Hurry up!!!"  
  
"Fine!!! Fine!!! Yeesh!!"  
  
Great... 12 midnight and Kai finds demons... doesn't he always??? Sometimes I wish he'd find them in the day more then night!!! This is REALLY cutting into my sleepy time!!! I hurriedly get dressed and rush out and after 10 minutes of pure running I make it to number one. Now of course it's not REALLY called number one, but we make meeting stations and give direction from there, itz easier them explaining the roads.  
  
I hurry down the street and made a left.  
  
"What took you so long!!" Kai, who was leaning against the wall beside an alley, scolded as I reached there.  
  
"Hey!! Sorry if I can't run half as fast as you can!!!"  
  
"You could have drove..."  
  
"I... I couldn't find my keys..."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey!! I went to bed 3 hours ago!! I can hardly see straight"  
  
"Then your not gonna be much help to me are you"  
  
"Kai!!!"  
  
"Wait... Stop Tala, there's more then one... I can hear them..." The other demon hunter listened with his sensitive ears.  
  
"How many?? *yawn*"  
  
"Tala!! Stop yawning in my ears!! I can't hear properly"  
  
"Ok... ok..."  
  
"3... no... 5..."  
  
"5?!?!?"  
  
"Shhhhhh... Quiet down, they'll hear us... We can take them... Apparently 3 are rookies, 2 are elders..."  
  
"Fine... Let's move"  
  
It's midnight, and I'm tired as hell even though my partner Kai was more then awake. We are in fact demon hunters, the best there is, well... Kai is better, but he has an unfair advantage of which I'm not aloud to speak of, did I mention it's midnight?? Anyway Kai's dressed in all black, black coat, and black gloves, blue triangles on his face and dark sun glasses, he really didn't need to wear them in the night or have his triangles on... But he does anyway, something about when the sun comes up... I haven't told you it's midnight yet have I?!?! Or how I only got 3 hours of sleep!! 3 HOURS!!! 3!!! And my shift starts in like... 5 and a half hours!!!  
  
Slowly moving through the alleys when Kai stopped me.  
  
"Their moving closer... Next turn..."  
  
I nodded and got my gun ready. Turning round the bend I quickly fired, Kai flipped behind them and took out 2, while I did the last 3.  
  
Kai's eyes suddenly widened as he stared down the alley cross the street as over at the fields.  
  
"TALA!!! LOOK OUT 3 MILES AHEAD!!!"  
  
"3 miles???"  
  
Then something tackled me into the wall and I felt a sharp pain go through my head as it hit the wall. I opened my eyes and saw another demon this one was cat, female, as she turned towards Kai. Kai ran up the wall and flipped backwards, ending up behind her. He raised his guns (one in each hand) and shot the pink-haired fluff-ball. I stared at her identity card that was flung at me as she fell... 'Mariah' hmm... It suited her, when she was alive that is...  
  
Our city has a really big population of cat demons in it.... Kai and me has wiped out 25% of the demon population. Even though I'm his partner, Stan, our boss, considers Kai the best!! Well I'm the best human!!! Oops I wasn't suppose to hint on to anything...  
  
"You ok???" Kai asked as he held out his hand.  
  
"Just peachy..." I winced as I took his hand and got up.  
  
"What time is it??"  
  
"12:15"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, now that THAT'S taken care of, I'm going to sleep!! This is YOUR shift, not mine!!!"  
  
"Hey, I call you when I find something, and you call me when you do, thatz how it works remember??"  
  
"Yea, but you ALWAYS find something... So in the end, you get good mornings sleep and I'm tired..."  
  
"Wait... I hear something..."  
  
"What is it nooooow??? *yawn*"  
  
"Shhh!!!! What did I say about yawning?!?! You wanna yawn??? Go yawn away from me!!!"  
  
"Whatever..." I walked over to the side and yawn again.  
  
"... Tala..." His voice was down to a low whisper  
  
"What???"  
  
"Their watching us..."  
  
"wha-what??"  
  
"Shhhhhhh... Wait... Their here somewhere... I can hear them..."  
  
I tired my best to be alert, I know I need sleep, but Kai never lies about this sorta stuff.  
  
"What are they saying??"  
  
"One's throwing a fit... The other's cowering... Their mad about what we just did..."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And they're gone..."  
  
We walked outta the alley.  
  
"Hey Kai..." I started  
  
"What??"  
  
"You know how I left my car at home??"  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea..."  
  
"Carry me??"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
I put on my best pout, something I'd NEVER do infront of people, but Kai's different. Not just cause he's not human, but cause well... He's my friend... GAH!!! DID I JUST SAY HE'S NOT HUMAN?!?!?! I wasn't suppose to say that!! Pretend you didn't hear that ok???  
  
Kai winced, "I know I'm gonna regret this..." Kai muttered, "fine... BUT if you tell anyone I'll bite you!!!"  
  
"I won't tell a soul!!!"  
  
Kai picked me up bridal style and ran as fast as he could.  
  
~~~~~Cat demons, Ray's POV~~~~~~  
  
"What!!! 6 down cause of those stupid demon-hunters!!!" Lee yelled enraged  
  
I stared down at the two demon hunters that were threatening our population... We had watched the whole thing... Why we didn't help?? I have no idea...  
  
"Ok, that's it, Ray!!"  
  
"Er... Yes Lee??"  
  
"RAY I SAID COME HERE!!!"  
  
"N-No you didn't"  
  
"Well I am now, AREN'T I!!!"  
  
"Y-Yes sir..." I walk over to him slowly  
  
"Look, we've been watching them a very long time now. And I've found their most valuable player is-"  
  
"Sir I think they know were here"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Eeep!!!"  
  
"Lets leave"  
  
~~~~~back at kitty home~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, Like I was trying to tell you, the source to all their progress is the one they call Kai. You're gonna find out what the hell his weak ness's are, and report back"  
  
"how..."  
  
"Glad you asked, you are going under cover as a demon hunter... His partner to be exact, they have sleep problems or something... Which is perfect!!! You start tomorrow"  
  
~~~~~~~next day at the office~~~~~~~  
  
"But sir!!! No, my best hunter won't be up until say 1 or 2 in the afternoon, maybe around then would be good????"  
  
The head of the D.H.D (Demon Hunter Department) begged into the phone.  
  
"Why?!?!? You get that lazy scum bag into your office by 7:30 am" The big boss man guy responded.  
  
"But sir... He's a very hard-worker and he does night shift-"  
  
"I don't care!!! Get him in here by then, or that's it!! I wanna see him then, and if I don't he's fired, YOUR fired, and the department is gone!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"Then do as I say!!"  
  
"Fine... I'll get him in the office by 7:30"  
  
"SHARP!!!"  
  
The big man boss hung up the phone.  
  
"O boy... How am I gonna tell Kai?? Ok, just pick up the phone, and dial his number..." He waited as he heard the ringing... no answer... try again... still no answer... one last time...  
  
"Hello??" An extremely tired voice answered  
  
"Kai??"  
  
"Yea??"  
  
"You have to come into the office by 7:30... sharp..."  
  
"7:30..."  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Really??"  
  
"Yea... But my shift starts at 8 so I gotta be outta there in a hou-"  
  
"NOT EVENING!!!"  
  
"Wha??"  
  
"7:30 in morning!!!"  
  
"Today?!?!"  
  
"Um... yea...I didn't think you'd like the sound of that..."  
  
"STAN!!! I JUST GOT BACK!!!! I'M BARLY AWAKE AND YOU WANT ME TO GET INTO THE OFFICE IN A HOUR?!?!?"  
  
"Look!! Kai!! The big boss is coming in, and he wants to see you, I tried to get him to come in the afternoon but he wouldn't do it!!!"  
  
"Arg... Why should I???"  
  
"Cause he said if you don't show up, you're fired, I'm fired, and the department is being closed down..."  
  
"WHAT!!! I hate him already... Fine, fine, I'll show up in a hour..."  
  
"Thankz... PLEASE don't get late"  
  
"Don't worry"  
  
With that the demon hunter hung up.  
  
"Doesn't anyone say good-bye anymore???" Stan (the head of the department) pondered  
  
~~~~~~~~one hour later~~~~~~~~  
  
"There he is!! I told you he'd be here!!" Stan smiled as he spoke to the big boss man, Mr. Waklewisher.  
  
"He's 3 seconds late" Mr. Waklewisher frowned  
  
Tala was waking practically carrying Kai in, and Kai... looked asleep...  
  
"Er... Kai this is Mr... Waklewisher..." Stan spoke neverously  
  
Kai held out his hand, pushing off Tala, but started falling over, or rather asleep...  
  
Stan caught him, and gave an idiotic grin.  
  
"Hang on!!!"  
  
Tala and Stan pulled Kai over to the side, there was a ton of muttering and frantic whispers, then there was a slapping noise, followed by a growling one and then low whispers.  
  
~~~~~~~~Tala's POV~~~~~  
  
We pulled Kai to the side and tired to wake him up,  
  
"Tala, what's wrong with him??"  
  
"He's tired!!!"  
  
"He can't be that tired!!!"  
  
"Stan, listen to me!! I went to get him this mourning, and he was standing in front of his door WITHOUT PANTS!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~lil earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid Stan and Stupid boss and..." Kai paused at his door, there was a little note on it that Tala had left that read "DON'T FORGET TO LOOK IN THE MIRROR!!!" Kai paused, then whispering an "o yeah" he walked over to his mirror. "Darn... forgot my triangles..." Kai muttered walking into the bathroom and painting them on, he headed for the door and walked outside.  
  
A girl drooled, and some guy dropped the baby he was holding. Kai winced 'don't tell me I forgot my pants, don't tell me I forgot pants, please don't tell me I forgot my pants...' Kai thought silently, then looked down, 'crap... I forgot my pants.'  
  
An old lady ran up to Kai and started banging him on her cane and screaming about how kids these days have no manners.  
  
"Ouch... ouch... ouch... ouch..." Kai muttered every time the cane hit his head.  
  
When a car came driving into the driveway.  
  
"KAI?!?!?" Tala poked his head out the window and the passing car crashed into the pole after a glimpse of Kai. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"  
  
"Pants... Forgot... must get... body... not reacting..." Kai turned to say something to the old woman, lifting his finger and opening his mouth to talk but, started falling over.  
  
'Ok, something is wrong with Kai, if there wasn't he would have freaked by now' Tala winced at his thoughts as he blasted out of his car and caught Kai.  
  
"KAI!!! WHAT'S WRONG!!!" Tala screamed at him, no response, 'is he... is he SLEEPING?!?!?' Tala's mind screamed  
  
"TEACH YOUR FRIEND ME MANNERS YOU DISRESPECTFUL MONGRUL!!" The old woman yelled as she start hitting Tala on the head.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, QUIT IT!!! I'LL GET HIM HIS STUID PANTS!!!"  
  
"Office... Stan... Boss... Must go..." Kai muttered obviously woken up as he started trying to walk away.  
  
"NO!!! Pants get now!!!" Tala yelled, now where's your key??"  
  
Kai hit the sides of his boxers before uttering the word "pants"  
  
Tala sighed searching through his pockets and pulling out a spare key, Kai had given him the key to his house because he always slept during the mourning. So if Tala needed something he could just walk in and get it. But just before he could open he door the old lady started hitting his head.  
  
"STOP!!!" Tala glared at her, but she didn't stop, Tala opened the door and pushed Kai in. "YEESH YA OLD HAG!!! FOR SOMEONE WHO'S COMPLAINING ABOUT MANNERS, YOU COULD REALLY USE SOME!!" Tala yelled shutting the door before she could hit him again. Turning around he saw Kai curling up on the floor sleeping.  
  
"I don't wanna play with the other boys, mommy, they can tell I'm one of them and try to bite me..." Kai whined in his sleep.  
  
Tala slapped his hand on his face, "oooh boy"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~back to the present~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The guy is in need for some serious sleep!!!"  
  
That's when Stan slapped Kai. Kai's eyes burst open and he started growling at Stan. Holding him back we tried to talk sense into him, when he blew a fuse and shoved us away. Storming towards Mr. Waklewisher.  
  
"That's IT!!! YOU!! MR. WINDOW WASHER!!! I DON'T CARE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!!! BUT I'M SLEEPY!! I'M CRANKY!!! AND ITZ ALL YOUR FAULT!!! AND IF I DON'T STAY AWAKE THROUGH THIS SENTENCE... don't wake me up..." Kai whispered the last part as he fell asleep again and I caught him.  
  
"Kai!! Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!! Please wake up!!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!" I grinned at Mr. Waklewisher and shook Kai.  
  
"Wha?? Where am I??"  
  
"In the D.H.D"  
  
"What was I doing??"  
  
"Yelling at Mr. Waklewisher"  
  
"O... right" Kai opened his mouth and raised his finger to say something and make point but fell onto me instead. "I'll... yell at him... later..." That's when I realized Kai had fallen asleep again.  
  
"That's it, give me that lazy bum" Mr Waklewisher grabbed Kai and let him lean on him. Then moving his mouth next to Kai ear he took a deep breath he screamed as loud as he could. "WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! MY EAR!!!" Kai's eyes burst open and he crouched on the floor and scream clutching his ear, and swaying. "I CAN'T HEAR!! I CAN'T HEAR!! I CAN'T HEAR!!!"  
  
Me and Stan placed a hand over our mouths, in realization that Kai's hearing is 10 times more powerful then ours...  
  
~~~~~~~~~a little later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai was laying on the couch while Tala sat on the edge of it, putting ear drops in his ear. One of their scientists had developed a formula just for his sorta crisis.  
  
"I predicted this might happen, with hearing like Kai's, his ears are very vulnerable"  
  
The scientist, Judy, took a small white board and wrote on it with marker, then held it in front of Kai's face.  
  
'Mr. Waklewisher is sorry'  
  
"WHAT!!!" Mr. Waklewisher screamed grabbing the board, rubbed his sleeve on it, causing it to erase and wrote something. Holding it in front of Kai.  
  
'No I'm not'  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes, "You know I can still hear through my right ear!!"  
  
Mr. Waklewisher erased what he wrote and wrote something else.  
  
'So?'  
  
"Ok, then can you hear me now Kai??" Judy asked  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Good, you have to wait like that for 10 minutes before your hearing will return..."  
  
That's when Judy gasped  
  
"What's wrong??" Tala asked  
  
"=_=;; he's asleep"  
  
"Let's not wake him..."  
  
"Um, hello?" A voice popped up, Stan turned to see a young Male, black hair, and a baseball cap on.  
  
"Can I help you??"  
  
"Um, yes, I'm Ray Kon, I'm here for my first day"  
  
"Oh yes" Stan looked through his files and pulled one out, "says here you're to be on Kai's team... Oh Kai!! Er... wake Kai up" Stan told Tala  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Tala winced  
  
"Just do it"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Tala!"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
~~~~~Ray's POV~~~~~  
  
I watched 'Tala' walk up to a blue haired guy who was sleeping on a couch, who had a cotton in his ear... THAT'S Kai??? Him??? The sleepy head?!?! I stared in disbelief, HE'S the one who wiped out 25% of our population???  
  
"Kai... Kai!!" Tala shook Kai, then he took a breath and cupped his hand Kai's mouth. "KAI!!"  
  
"GRRR!!" He trashed lightly trying to get his mouth free, then he calmed down, oooo... violent boy... "WHAT!!" Kai screamed.  
  
"This is your partner" Stan said softly.  
  
"I already have a partner..." Kai narrowed his eyes  
  
"Yes but his gonna be on your team"  
  
"I already have a partner"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"But I already have a partner..."  
  
"...Ok... It's been 10, I'm gonna take Kai home" Tala said finally, "but first" He removed the cotton from Kai's ear. "Can you hear??"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Good, come on" He put Kai's arm around his neck and helped him up.  
  
"Tala, take Ray with you, and tell him his shift's and stuff"  
  
"Sure Stan"  
  
~~~~~~~~at Kai's place~~~~~~~~  
  
"Great... He's asleep... Ok, I might as well carry him" Tala picked Kai up bridal style (sorry, I dunno how else to say it) and walked up to the front door, "hey Ray"  
  
"Yes Sir??"  
  
"Shhh... Quiet down, and call me Tala..." Tala was hard to hear he was speaking so softly  
  
"Yes Tala??"  
  
"...check Kai's pockets for his keys..."  
  
Doing as he was told Ray searched Kai's jacket pockets.  
  
"Not there"  
  
"Pant pockets"  
  
"..." Ray paused, hesitated, and then put his hand in Kai's pant pocket pulling out a key chain and holding it out to Tala.  
  
"Why are you giving it to me for?? Open the door"  
  
"Yes Tala"  
  
"...you're a strange kid..."  
  
Ray ignored the comment and opened the door as Tala walked into the house and up the stairs.  
  
"Open the door" Tala said standing in front of one.  
  
"Yes Tala"  
  
"..."  
  
'yes Tala??' Tala thought before shaking his head, and walked in placing Kai on the bed.  
  
"Ok, now we have to be very quiet on the way-"  
  
Ray pushed the lamp accidentally and it fell with a rather loud thud.  
  
"out..." Tala finished  
  
"oops..."  
  
"I'm gonna see if he's up" Tala whispered as he turned around to see Kai staring at him. Then he turned back to Ray.  
  
"Ok... he's up, now let's just walk away"  
  
But just as they were about to leave the bedroom Kai spoke up.  
  
"Pick it up" He said firmly.  
  
"Me??" Tala asked  
  
"no you, black-haired demon boy, pick it up"  
  
"Wha????" Ray gasped assonantly, how the hell did he know he was a demon???  
  
"I said, pick, it, up"  
  
Tala walked over to the lamp and picked it up. And he and Ray attempted to leave.  
  
"Stop, demon boy"  
  
Ray winced as he turned around.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here??"  
  
"I'm not... a..."  
  
"Liar... You are, I can see your strips"  
  
"I can't" Tala whispered staring at Ray.  
  
"That's because their not visible to the human eye..."  
  
~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~~  
  
What is Kai?? Can you guess, can you see???  
  
Anyway, what do you think, unless I get 7 reviews I'm no updatey!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets Untold

Hey hey!!! 11 reviews, if I didn't know better that'z over 7!! So I guess I'm continuing, eh, here's your chapter!!  
  
Chapter 2- Secrets Untold  
  
"That's because it's not visible to the human eye"  
  
"...I...um..." Ray gave up, "I... despise what I am... I... think we're low shallow creatures. And I want to give them what they deserve"  
  
"Then, you're a traitor..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I don't like traitors"  
  
"Correction Kai, he's a traitor on OUR side" Tala butted in  
  
"Who's side are you on??"  
  
"..."  
  
"Besides... He's also a rookie, I don't like rookies either"  
  
"*sigh* You were a rookie when we first met!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Great I'm stuck with the rookie" Tala crossed his arms  
  
"I can't be that bad..." Kai muttered, "you haven't even given me a chance"  
  
"I don't need too"  
  
"Well, I don't need your help anyway!!"  
  
"Yea, except if I don't call you I might get fired, so, you're getting it anyway."  
  
"Hey, did you hear that??"  
  
"Hear what??"  
  
"That!!!"  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Nevermind!!" Kai ran into the alley and came running back out chasing a demon, but just as he went to tackle him he fell into the lake. And Tala shot the demon with a bag and watched it struggle rapidly.  
  
"Nice going rookie"  
  
Just then a rock came and hit Tala on the head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to the present~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tala smiled at the memory. Acutally... Now that he thought about it... Kai... Never stopped throwing things that his head since then...  
  
"...But... he's a demon none the less" Kai frowned  
  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping??" Tala sighed  
  
"How can I sleep if there's a demon in my bedroom!!!"  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai"  
  
"I don't trust him!! And either should you!!!"  
  
"Heh, don't mind him, he's hated demon's ever since they killed his parents" Tala smiled with his back facing Kai, when a remote control was flung at his head.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT!!!!" Kai yelled at him, he was now sitting up.  
  
"Ok, ok, we're leaving!!! Chill!!! You just get some sleep!!!" Tala pushed Ray out the door, and closed the door. "You, my friend, are NEVER to go back there, EVER" Tala warned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~in the car~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, so your shift is from 4 to 8" Tala started  
  
"3 hours??" Ray asked  
  
"No, 4"  
  
"But, don't you have and Kai have 10 hours and a half each"  
  
"You're a rookie, you can't handle so many hours, besides Kai does night shift from 8pm to 6:30am, and mine is 6:30am to 4pm"  
  
"...well that was cruel..."  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwww no!!!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"You're utility belt, it's in Kai's room"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna get em, you can... Wait outside the bedroom"  
  
"Yes, Tala"  
  
"Could you stop that!!!"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"That thing, where you say 'yes Tala'"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Thank-you"  
  
"yes Tala"  
  
"=_=;; nevermind..."  
  
Tala walked up to the front door and opened it; walking up the stairs he opened the bedroom door and closed it.  
  
~~~~~~~outside the bedroom, Ray's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
I waited a few minutes then opened the door slightly to see what was taking Tala so long. Just then I saw something that shocked me, Tala was sitting on Kai's bed and Kai was sitting up giving Tala a HICKY!!! O MY GOD!!! I had NO idea they were, you know, together!!!  
  
Tala exited the bedroom and apologized for taking long.  
  
"Yea, I'm so sure you're sorry" I smirked and winked before walking down the stairs, "hope you had fun in there"  
  
Tala just blinked in confusion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kai, you just get up??" Tala asked into his cell phone  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"How you feeling???"  
  
"I'll be fine, stop worrying... Hey Tala??"  
  
"Yea??"  
  
"I feel like someone's been stalking me..."  
  
"Really??"  
  
"Yea... And I think Ray's the demon from the other night who was watching us"  
  
"Now you've gone too far"  
  
"I'm serious!!"  
  
"I dunno Kai..."  
  
"Yea and there's something else I really have to tell you, and I know I should have told you before but..."  
  
"I gotta demon!!!" Tala cut him off  
  
"Really..."  
  
"No... But, I thought we could... have lunch..."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now, just get ready and head down to my house!!!"  
  
"*sigh* ok... whatever... wait a minute!! Why!!!" Kai asked suspiciously  
  
"What do you mean why?? Can't a friend do a nice thing??"  
  
"Yea they can, except the last time you did a 'nice thing' you tried to give rabies' shot!!!"  
  
~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~  
  
Kai was running all over the living room trying to get away from Tala when he tripped over the couch and fell to the ground.  
  
"Time for your shooooooooooooooooot" Tala pulled out the needle  
  
"TALA YOUR NUTS!!!!"  
  
~~~~~end flash back~~~~~~  
  
"Oh come on, that was like what, 10 years ago??"  
  
"Yea, try last year, I've only been working for 2 years!!"  
  
"Whatever, date is not important; the important thing is that I gave you that shot in your sleep!! Besides this time I promise it's got nothing to do with needles!!! Just a friendly lunch!!"  
  
"Ok... Fine- YOU WHAT IN MY SLEEP?!?!?  
  
"Heh heh, which reminds me, if Ray's a cat-demon, that means he needs a rabbi shot too!!!"  
  
"TALA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!?!?!?"  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeee beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep (Tala hung up the phone) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at Tala's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU DIDN'T SAY HE WAS COMING!!!!!" Kai screamed pointing at Ray  
  
"CALM DOWN!!! Besides if I told you he was coming, would you REALLY come??" Tala reasoned  
  
"You... TRICKED ME!!! AGAIN!!! And I trusted you!!! I should bite you for that!!!"  
  
"No I didn't!! It's still lunch!!!"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Here" Tala handed Kai a red packet.  
  
"Oh... You didn't have to, I'm feeling better, really..."  
  
"Really now"  
  
"Yea, so much better that I don't think I need it anymore??" Kai looked up hopefully, not that he didn't want it, Kai pushed it into Tala's hands.  
  
"Nice try, I know you need it, and you know you need, so drink it already" Tala pushed it into Kai's chest and held it there till Kai held on to it.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Tala opened his door and walked in, but Kai just crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground. Ray on the other hand was going to go in but decided to stay still and see why Kai was waiting. That's when Kai cleared his throat and Tala noticed he hadn't moved.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Kai, you can come in" Tala said, Kai grunted and walked in leaving a puzzled Ray slowly walking behind, when he suddenly got shocked at the door by some invisible force-field.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Ray screamed jumping backwards as smoke seeped off him.  
  
"Oops, you too... you can come in" Tala said, Ray hesitated, waving his hand through the door and VERY carefully walking in.  
  
"What... was that??" Ray asked  
  
"Oh, I have a spell on my house that keeps any supernatural creatures out, unless I invite them in"  
  
"So how does that apply to Kai??"  
  
"Er... Um... I..." Tala stuttered  
  
"I have demon essences on me" Kai smirked plopping down on the couch, with both his legs over the arm of the couch. As he then started drinking his packet.  
  
"*sigh* Ray I guess you're helping me cook..."  
  
"Can we put garlic on it!!!" Ray smiled  
  
"Yea, lets put LOTZ of garlic" Tala started grinning when Kai's boot hit him on the head. "Man if I had a nickel for every brain cell I lose every time you throw something at my head, I'd be rich" Tala smirked rubbing his head, when his eyes widened and he ducked as Kai threw other boot at Tala and it flew over his head.  
  
"Ok, Ray sit down while lunch cooks, Kai come here and sit" Tala commanded  
  
Kai let his head fall backwards over the other arm of the couch with his legs still over the opposite one. "Drinking" Kai stated raising his head and putting the packet to his lips and leaning his head backwards again.  
  
"What's Kai drinking??" Ray questioned  
  
"Bl-"Before Tala could finish the word Kai nearly spit up what he was drinking, and realized his mistake, "I MEAN KOOL AID!!! Yes... He's drinking Kool Aid..."  
  
"Kool Aid doesn't look like that... I drink Kool Aid"  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
They waited in silence for a little while before Kai got up and sat beside Tala.  
  
"So do we all know why I called you here?" Tala asked  
  
"Watching you skip your shift??" Kai mumbled  
  
"No... We're gonna teach Ray!!!"  
  
"Joy..."  
  
"Ok, Ray... This is number one, cherry street an-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~half hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, Ray!!! Number 3 is BOULEVARD!!! NOT Candy road!!! There is no candy road!!" Tala stressed, "Now what is number 3!!!"  
  
"... Candy Road...?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~an hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's number 1??" Tala asked his head fully extended back, while Kai had his head on the table in his arms.  
  
"Cherry Street"  
  
"Yes!! Ray!!! Now what's number 3!!"  
  
"Candy Road!!!"  
  
Tala banged his head on the table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now Ray, I know it's been tough, but you got 14 of them!!! Now number 3 is what??"  
  
"Candy road!!!"  
  
"Ok, I know there are a lot, and it's hard to remember"  
  
"O my god, there are 40, 40 roads!! And he only have to remember 15 of them!!! That's it, you don't have to remember anything else!!!!" Kai complained  
  
"Kai!! If he thinks it's tough, it's tough!!!" Tala scolded  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes!! And number 3!!"  
  
"Candy Road!!"  
  
"O my... look at that, your shift starts now, KAI!!!" Tala woke Kai up.  
  
"What oh, um, look at that... I have to um go... to, candy... road..." Kai started walking towards the door.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, look Kai it's over, Ray's shift starts now"  
  
"Really... Well, tell him to get moving..."  
  
Tala and Kai set Ray off for his first day.  
  
"Hey, Kai" A random girl smiled  
  
"Who are you??" Kai raised an eyebrow  
  
"Lisa!!! So you wanna go for a coffee??"  
  
Kai walked by, ignoring her.  
  
"You should be little easier on Ray" Tala said to Kai  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you're kind of harsh"  
  
"How can I not be?? It's bad enough he's demon!! But on top of that he's a DUMB demon!!!"  
  
"See"  
  
"What??"  
  
"HEY KAI!!!!" Another girl jumped up and down  
  
"You're being mean!!"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too!!"  
  
"Am not!!"  
  
"Are too!!!"  
  
"Are too!!!"  
  
"Am not!!!"  
  
"heh, thank-you" Kai smirked  
  
"Wait a minute!!" Tala realized  
  
"I won"  
  
"They showed us on t.v last night"  
  
"I know"  
  
"It made me spill my coffee..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And on later news, Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanov has wiped out 25% of the demon population!!! Congrats!!! There you go 2 people making the world, a safer place!!!"  
  
"Wha???" Tala choked dropping his coffee all over his shirt, "OUCH!!! HOT HOT!!!"  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
Tala picked up the phone.  
  
"Yello"  
  
"Hey, Tala, I told the news station that it was ok to have them have an interview with Kai, tell Kai their coming tomorrow ok??"  
  
"Ok" Tala hung up, yeah, he knew he should be jealous that even though they were a 'team' Kai was getting all the publicity, but he had to admit he was better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh yeah, Stan said you have an interview tomorrow"  
  
"When??"  
  
"3pm"  
  
"KAAAAI!!!!" Another girl screamed  
  
"I swear, if one more girl even mutters my name..."  
  
"HEY!!!! Aren't you Kai!!!" Some girl popped up.  
  
"GRAH!!!" Kai started growling as Tala quickly cupped his hand over Kai's mouth, wrapped his other arm around Kai's waist, picked him up and started waking away.  
  
"Oooooo, you're Tala!!!" A girl came running  
  
"EEP!!" Tala squeaking as he starting running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A little later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Tala..." Kai started  
  
"What??"  
  
"See there's something I have to-"Kai was cut off by the sound of Tala's watch beeping.  
  
"Hold that thought, Stan wanted me to hand in some paper work at office, I gotta go"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There you are... What's he doing here!!!!" Kai looked up to see Tala and Ray together walking up to him. "I didn't invite him!!"  
  
"I did, he's part of the team, remember" Tala stated  
  
"Whatever... hey Tala, you think I can talk to you for a moment??" Kai started.  
  
"Not now k??" Tala said running after a small demon with green hair.  
  
They chased it into the grave yard where Kai tackled the demon, and started feeling around his utility belt.  
  
"Tala!! Where's my dagger!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where the hell is the can-opener!!!" Tala yelled frustrated, then spotting Kai's utility belt on the table, he smiled as he pulled out the dagger.  
  
~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~  
  
"I used it to open a can of fruit..." Tala muttered dragging himself over Kai  
  
"Lota help you are!!! Fine... I'll just... bite him..." Kai winced, bite a demon?? Ikky... Kai leaned forward and raised, then leaned, and raised, and leaned and snuck his teeth into the demon's neck. Pulling up quickly and spitting out blood. "YUCK!!! You know what?? You need more nutrients in your diet!!!"  
  
"I HAVE BOTTLED WATER!!!" Ray threw Kai the bottle, Kai rinsed his mouth as Tala plopped down beside the struggling demon Kai was sitting on.  
  
"Here, use mine" Tala passed Kai his dagger and Kai stabbed the demon.  
  
That's when Ray noticed who Kai was killing and screamed, "KEVIN!!! NOOOO!!! STOP YOU MONSTER!!!" Ray grabbed Kai's wrist before he could stab Kevin again.  
  
"He's already dead..." Kai stated, Ray's eye's filled with tears as he ran off and cried  
  
"I don't think he's cut out for this kind of work..." Tala yawned  
  
"HEY!!!" Kai heard a female voice scream  
  
That's when Kai noticed the vampire slayer to his right and 3 vampires to his left.  
  
"Are we interrupting something??" Kai asked  
  
"YA THINK?!?!?" The slayer yelled  
  
"No, go right ahead" The vampires smiled, Kai looked over at the slayer and then he looked back the vampires and they were gone.  
  
"GREAT!!! YOU MADE ME LOSE THEM!!!" The brown haired slayer screamed, "who are you anyway!!"  
  
"Name's sleepy and eager to get to bed, and you??" Tala yawned again.  
  
"Name suits you, I'm Hilary"  
  
"Hey did you see that??" Kai asked  
  
"See what"  
  
"That!!"  
  
"Kai, some of us can't see as far as you can"  
  
"Demon's, call the cry-baby, they just went into that building!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~inside building~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure they went in here??" Tala asked following Kai.  
  
"Sssshhh I hear something" Kai said walking into a room of the building and stopping.  
  
"What do we have here" The 3 vampires they saw earlier  
  
"Never mind, not demons..." Kai turned and started walking away  
  
"What's wrong?? Not happy??" smiled a blond vampire  
  
"There they are!!! Tala you watch the 3 stooges!!!" Kai was about run off when he heard a yelp.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai" Tala winced, corner by the vamps.  
  
"Bite him and die!!!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Fine, we'll just bite you" A vampire with red hair and blue cloth wrapped around his forehead.  
  
"Kai!! Look out!!!" Tala warned.  
  
"Chill out Tala, if they bite me they die" Kai stated, and the red-headed vampire jumped up and snuck his teeth into Kai's neck. But 2 seconds after he started sucking he fell to the floor.  
  
"Johnny!!!" The blond and the other green haired boy ran up to their friend  
  
"H-he's dead..." The green haired boy whispered  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Kai flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We chose as a group!! That thing you call a boy has to go!!!" The vampires raged  
  
"What!!! You can't!! I know he's a hassle but- but you can't, it's not his fault!!!" Kai's mother pleaded.  
  
"No!!" One snapped his fingers and another walked up to Kai sinking his teeth into his neck, but suddenly collapsing on Kai. As all the vampires backed off in astonishment.  
  
"That wasn't smart, you should know better then to bite a pure vampire" The elder walked through the crowd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's impossible, Oliver" the blond walked bent over.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Everyone turned to see Ray sitting on top of the lockers he had just toppled over, that had blood packets spilling out.  
  
"This is a blood-bank?!?!" Tala's eye's widened  
  
"WHOA!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!!!" Tala heard the blondy as he turned to see Kai getting that evil look as he started walking towards the packets. Tala cupped Kai's mouth and held him still.  
  
"STOP!!!" Tala yelled, "let's just get out of here!!!"  
  
"No way!!! We have a score to settle!!!" Blondy yelled  
  
"Enrique!! Let it go!!" Oliver grabbed Enrique's shirt  
  
"How can I!!! He's killed Johnny!!!!"  
  
'Kai could probably take them, but I have to get him away from the blood, besides were not vampire slayers so why should we deal with them???' Tala thought, taking out a smoke ball from his utility belt and throwing it on the ground pushing Kai out and slowly followed by Ray.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~on the roof of some unknown building of any sort~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai what happened in there??" Tala sat next to Kai, "why did he... die?"  
  
"What? O... Being what I am, I have acid in my blood, but it's only released when I'm bitten. It's designed to taste good, so the attacker will keep sucking, but once inside it burns through the heart... It's a defence seeing as no one can tell what I am"  
  
"Really?? That's so cool..." Tala smiled softly as he turned to see their little demon partner crying in the corner.  
  
"Tala, I-"Kai was cut off as he noticed Tala walking over to Ray.  
  
"Not now Kai"  
  
"But Tala, this is important, I don't think it can wait any longer"  
  
"Tell me later"  
  
"I wish I could..." Kai whispered  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Tala's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ray? How you doing"  
  
"Just *sob* fine... *sniff*"  
  
"You don't sound fine, was that your friend??"  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
"I think you're kidding yourself, you don't hate demons at all do you"  
  
Ray shook his head.  
  
"And I also bet you know number 3 isn't Candy Road, don't you"  
  
Ray nodded, "I was... stalling..."  
  
"So what's number 3??"  
  
"Boulevard..."  
  
"You know, you don't have to be a demon hunter if you don't want to..."  
  
"You don't understand Tala, I do..."  
  
"Hey, where's Kai!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Me and Ray looked at ach other, our eyes widened as we took off towards the alley where the sound came from, hurrying down the steps and bursting through the doors. There were 2 people on the floor, dead, and in between them was Kai, he turned around, blood dripping from his mouth and an extremely scared look on his face. Kai wiped his mouth then ran over to me hugging me tightly.  
  
"Don't let go..." He whispered  
  
"What??"  
  
"DON'T LET GO!!!"  
  
I wrapped my arms around him, still confused.  
  
"What happened to him!! Why is he looking at me like that?!?!" Ray panicked I turned my head to see Kai's pupils gotten really small and his fangs had extended and on top of it, he was hissing at Ray. He kicked off me and ripped out, MY dagger charging at Ray. I quickly grabbed Kai's wrist and yanked him backwards.  
  
"Kai!! Stop!!!"  
  
"Ishbac mure uwe kairida, ishbac mure yuso uwe"  
  
"Wha??" I stared, stunned at Kai's gibberish.  
  
Next thing I knew Kai had escaped and ran off, and another scream was heard.  
  
"Tala!! Do something, he's YOUR boyfriend!!!" Ray screamed  
  
"BOYFRIEND?!?!? He is not!!!"  
  
"Yeah right!! I saw him giving you a hicky!!!"  
  
"When?!?!"  
  
"Earlier today, when you went to get my utility belt!!"  
  
"..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback Tala's POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked into the room and pulled open the drawer when I noticed the extra utility belt wasn't in there.  
  
"What are you doing??" I heard Kai's voice, but it seemed somewhat weak  
  
"Looking for the extra utility belt"  
  
"3rd drawer..."  
  
I opened the 3rd drawer and pulled it out, something was wrong... I could feel it... "What's wrong with you??" I asked walking closer, no response. "Are you ok??" Still no response, I sat down on the edge of Kai's bed, "you need blood don't you" Kai nodded in response. "You can bite me you know" But Kai shook his head, "come on, if you don't I'll tell everyone you carried me, just to get you to do it. I mean you did after all say 'but if you tell anyone I'll bite you' didn't you??"  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes and sat up, "fine, just shut up..." Kai extended his fangs and snuck his teeth into my neck, first it felt like 2 needles but then as the fangs got bigger, and wider near the top, I started feeling a sharp pain running through my neck and I grunted softly. I think Kai knew it hurt cause he tried to get off, but I pushed him back down.  
  
"It's ok, I'm fine" I whisper as I started feeling him suck the blood out of me, it felt strange, and somehow good... After a few minutes Kai removed himself from me. "I know that wasn't enough, was it"... I sigh, "I'll stop by the blood-bank for you." I smiled softly as I got up and walked back to the door.  
  
"Tala?? Can I talk to you??" Kai asked me before I could leave  
  
"Ask me later Kai, Ray's gonna start wondering what I'm doing..." I smiled just as I opened the door and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?? You don't understand Ray, Kai is a vampire!!"  
  
"Yeah, and YOU got involved with him!!!"  
  
"No!! Kai was sucking my blood!!!"  
  
"Sure, whatever lover boy"  
  
"I AM NOT INVOLVED WITH KAI!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what happened to Kai?? Can you guess?? By the way, that gibberish wasn't any language, it was made up. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! I'm going sleep, later...  
  
Thankz too:  
  
Kai-lovr- You got it O.O... Was I that damn obvious?? Oh well, it was supposed to be obvious... Glad you think it's funny!!! I like that part where Kai's all sleepy too!!  
  
Obitpoh- Thanks for the compliment!!! Hope you liked the chapter!!  
  
Shadou-sama- You mentioned what he was, but you didn't guess it, so HA. Anyway, I updated so don't hurt me!!!  
  
Centari-moon- Actually, You're the 8th review!! ^_^ Glad you liked the chap!!  
  
Kitsune- Phoenix?? I already have a fic where he's a phoenix and I fancy vampires over demons, dunno why. But you did get it!! You said he was vampire!! ^_^!!  
  
Pyro-At-Heart- Actually I update weekly every Friday this story will be updated... Anyway, glad you like fic, don't forget to review!!  
  
Vampyre Neko- Question, wuz a nymoh?? And... an ELF!!! Outta all the answers I've gotten, yours have gotta be the most creative @.@ goodness... Couldn't you stick to the obvious answers?? I mean, a cyborg??  
  
Celtic-shadow- Good, you be a nice patient little girl/boy, that's a good girl/boy!!! *pats girl/boy on the head* Want a cookie?? Roll over!!! (nah, I'm only kidding, don't be offended, k?? NO HARD FEELINGS!!! I don't like it when REVIEWERS are mad me... they don't review... and that makes me saaaaaaaaaad ={......)  
  
Alpha Centauri- Yes, yes it does, I like that couple too!! Happy I am that you enjoyed that chap!!  
  
Obitpoh- Oh boy, you nailed it, right on the spot. And you're also the first person to get it, congrats. (Yes other people got it, but you were the first review that had it... well the first one I read anyway...)  
  
DragonPhoenic77- So do I, here's your update, hoped you enjoyed!!  
  
Yes, well I have to sleep, my parents are screaming at me about not taking messages when they receive phone calls and my sisters trying to pry me off the computer so later!!! (Yes that was all exaggerated, but still happening none the less) 


	3. Chapter 3 Explanations are in order

**Yay!!!** **32** **reviewz!!! And… finally, after so long- I give you the third chapter!!! (guyz if I update, it'll be AFTER examz… so wait about 2 to 3 weeks.. k? Now go read my fanfic!!!**

**Chapter 3- Explanations are in order**

"You're not involved with Kai? Oh come on, what a lie…Don't worry even though he kills all my friends and family one by one and being the emotionless monster he is, he doesn't even care one little bit!! I have to admit he's a cutie."

"What?!!? I'm not involved with him, he's just a friend!!"

"Best friend, right?"

"exactly"

"Greatest friend?"

"Yes"

"Most important friend in the world???"

"Yes"

"Boyfriend"

"Yes- WHAT?!?! No!!! Stop!!!! He's NOT my boyfriend!!! I'M NOT GAY!!!!"

"Suuuuuuuuure buddy… so… how we gonna get vamp boy back?"

"I dunno…?"

"And here I thought he was your greatest friend in the whole wide world"

"He is!!!"

"So where would you find him"

"Well… listen for loud nosies… He's bound to be there, he hates loud noise's- he'll wanna shut them up as soon as possible"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Another scream was heard

"kinda like that??" Ray asked

"Yea- that'll work"

They ran as fast as they could to where the sound came, but all that was left was a dead man.

"It's no use!!! He's too fast!!!!!" Ray yelled

"Wait… He hates loud noises…" Tala smiled thoughtfully

**---------------A little later---------------------**

"PLAY AS LOUD AS YOU CAN!!!!!!!!" Tala exclaimed, they were holding sticks and had a ton of garabage cans around them.

"Won't this wake people up- it is after all 1 in the morning" Ray complained

"It's for a good cause… Now start playing!!!" Tala replied as they started banging the cans as hard as they could

"SHUT THE HELL UP- I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!!!!!" Someone opened their window and screamed at them throwing a waterbottle at Tala's head.

"Looks like Kai's not the only one who likes to throw things at me…" Tala groaned rubbing his head.

"Well… we do reek…" Ray laughed softly. And just then Kai suddenly jump down in front of Ray and squashed one of his trash cans. But just before he could do anything Tala tried his hand over the mouth and arm around arms and waist routine. "Bag him!! Bag- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tala started screaming, Ray yanked the bag over Kai's head and tied the bottom watching Kai struggle in the bag and Tala started running in circles, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH breath AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH breath AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH breath IT HURTS!!!!!!! O MY GOD- IT'S BLEEDING!!!!!!!! IT HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTS!!!!" Tala yelled and he stopped running and clutched his hand " HE BIT ME!!!!!! HE BIT ME- BAD BAD BAD VAMPIRE- VERY BAD!!!!!!!!!" Tala held up his hand which had two holes in it with blood pouring out. Tala fell to his knees and tears streamed down his face.

"Oh, ya big baby… come on- lets get him back…"

**--------------------DHD 01:00 hundred hours (1 am)-------------------**

"I see your concern Tala- but you HAVE to let him out of the bag or he'll suffocate… Actually- I'm surprised he hasn't already" Judy said as she bandaged Tala's hand.

"Oh… Is that why the bad stopped moving halfway here…" Tala replied

"WHAT?!?!?!? He could be DEAD!!!"

"Let me finish!!! He can't die!!! He's the living dead!!!! Besides I was gonna check on him… eventually…"

"In other words, you were too scared he'd bite you again"

"NO!!! I… yes…"

"Tala… I don't think you understand the seriousness of keeping him in the-" Just then the bag ripped open and Kai poked out cutting her off. "Oh… well that solves my problem- put him in the cuffs on the wall.."

Tala hesitated before moving closer noticing Kai was watching his every step… Ok- well… That could be a slight issue… Tala decided to circle until he had Kai directly in line with the cuffs and facing him. He then tackled Kai into the wall- struggling to get Kai in the cuffs. After about fifteen minutes of struggling- or rather to Judy and Ray, fifteen minutes of amusement- Tala finally succeeded.

Judy then stood up and walked over to Kai, giving him a good- long- hard… stare… while Kai continued to snap at her and struggle to escape.

"Well…" Tala started after five minutes, "what's wrong with him!!!"

"I think I'm can say without a doubt... I have no idea…"

**------------------Ray's POV----------------**

"DON'T KNOW?!?!?! YOU STARE AT HIM FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU DON'T KNOW?!?!?!?!" Tala yelled at the one they called Judy.

"I'm sorry Tala- but I've never seen in all my years of studying this type of behavior before… it's just too… vicious… even for a vampire"

"Maybe he has rabies" I said aloud- even though I knew it was probably impossible.

"HE CAN'T!!! I GAVE HIM A RABIES SHOT!!!" Tala screamed, man is it just me- or is this situation getting to him... waaaait a minute- did he just say he gave vamp boy a RABIES SHOT?!?!? twitch okay then… he's officially made his way onto my weirdo list….

"Tala… you gave Kai a rabies shot??" Judy asked turning towards Tala

"I THOUGHT WAS NESSICARY!!!"

"Tala… He's a vampire… not an animal… He can't even get rabies in the first place!!!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!!!!!!"

Judy rolled her eyes and sat down at her computer- typing in a ton of randomous stuff of which I could not make out…

"He probably needs blood- I mean he's been sucking people dry all night" Tala spoke up over the silence as he walked over to the counter in the middle of the room and opened the drawer revealing a packet of blood.

"Was he??" Judy looked up interestedly, "how strange… Kai only needs blood once a month- he doesn't have to suck tons of people dry- there's no need to."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaait- Vampires drink blood everyday…"

"Well… Kai's a…" Tala started but trailed off

"Don't tell him!!!" Judy said in a harsh whisper

"erm… well- he already knows he's a vampire- he'll find out sooner or later…"

"Oh fine- but when Kai goes back to normal and finds out you spilled, it's not gonna be me he'll throw his boot at"

"Ahem.. well… erm… Kai is a… pure vampire… He only needs blood… once a month…"

"I'm not following… how is he being pure make him any different??" I asked curiously, I better make mental notes about this and tell Lee later- he'll be pleased.

Judy sighed finally caving in to the fact that Ray now knew their little secret. "He wasn't bitten to become on- he was BORN one"

"…"

"…alright let me explain… A long time ago vampires were a completely different species, they weren't made from humans- they were born that way… but the humans found a way to destroy them and they started dieing out- so they bit humans to build in population… Kai's still has pure blood running through him- it's been running through his gene's… part of a line that never died. Because at least one of his parents was a full breed he was born a vampire…"

"But wouldn't the human genes from the other mate make him a half breed??"

"No… the vampire genes from the full breed completely demolish the all human traces."

"That doesn't answer the –"

"Thus, his body creates blood, thus he doesn't need as much!!!"

"But why would he need blood if his body creates it!!!!!"

"Well, it doesn't make enough… So- to gain the amount he requires he drinks the blood of humans… Though he has to eat food just like a human would for energy…"

"Ok, question 2 – Vampires don't age…how does that work if you're born one?"

"You…he… aged until he was 18… then he stopped completely"

Tala walked to Kai and opened the blood packet; Kai soon noticed what Tala was holding and made wild attempts to get it. Tala raised the packet up to Kai's mouth when Judy started speaking once again to him.

**----------------------normal POV--------------------**

"Kai only has one known relative left."

"What?!?!" Tala looked at Judy and in the motion pulled the packet away just as Kai was gonna reach it, pissing the vamp off. Tala took note and brought it closer again.

"His grandfather."

"Oh, that guy!!! I thought he was dead!!!" Tala looked at Judy again and pulled the packet away from Kai once more just as Kai had been reaching for it, Kai growled at him, and Tala brought it closer again.

"Nope, he's a vampire too"

"Really?!?!?!" Tala pulled the packet away from Kai again when he turned to Judy, and Kai snapped his jaw at him and released a deep growl. "Oh sorry Kai!!" Tala pushed the packet forward.

"He probably knows what's happening!"

"Then why don't we go ask him?!?!"

"That's the plan that I was getting at!"

"Then let's go!!!! Come on Ray!!" Tala yanked the blood packet away from Kai and threw it to Judy running out the door quickly, forgetting that the packet was open as the blood spilled everywhere, including on Judy as she held the now almost completely empty packet. She looked up to see Kai opened his mouth and growled at her.

"You probably wanted this didn't you……….I'll just get you another one…."

**-----------------meanwhile-----------------**

"Tala, sir, we really shouldn't …….what if he's sleeping!!!!!!"! Ray pleaded

"Heeeeellooooo" Tala knocked at Rays skull as if it were a door, "is it hallow in there, or is your brain just the size of a pea… vampires are nocturnal….the sun burns their skin!!!" Tala walked up to the huge mansion.

"Why does Kai live in a house when his grandfather lives in a mansion!!!!!!!" Ray gaped

"Uh, Kai's like rich, he just prefers living in a house, but he did grow up in a mansion."

They stood at the door and rang the doorbell. Just then a butler dude, opened the door.

"Hello boys and how may I be of service to you"

"We'd like to see Mr. Voltaire Hiwatari." Tala responded

"Come right this way." The butler said as he lead the boys up the stairs and down a hallway until they reached a 2 rather big door. The butler knocked three times.

"Excuse me, sir, but two hooligans are here to see you sir"

"HOOLIGANS!?!?!?!?! Tala spat, pushing the butler out of the way, he banged on the door and yelled "SIR, WE'RE FROM THE D.H.D , IT'S ABOUT YOUR GRANDSON!!!!!!!!!

"My grandson???? Come in!!!"

Tala opened the door and walked in, turning and signaling Ray to follow when he realized that Ray was frozen in place.

"Has it been seven years already…?" Voltaire asked with his back turned and stared out the window.

**------------------back at the D.H.D 02:15 hundred hours (2:15 a.m.)-------------------**

"You want more????????" Judy asked Kai as she lowered the empty packet in her hands, that was once filled with blood, "That was the last one!!!!!"

"Judy, we went and brought him back!!!!!" Tala burst through the door.

"Whoa, what a mess" Ray spoke his thoughts as he stared at the room; it had blood packets everywhere, not to mention, blood. Judy turned around, the sleeves of her lab coat were rolled up to just above her elbows, her lab coat and face, arms and ESPEACIALLY hands were covered with blotches and lines of blood.

"Do you guys have any idea what a messy eater Kai is??????" Judy complained motioning to Kai's face and clothing which too had blood on it. "And what an appetite!!!! I mean, I know half the packet didn't always make it to his stomach, but still!!!"

"I was afraid of this …" Voltaire walked up to Kai

"You know what's wrong????" Judy asked

" Well…see, Kai is going through something called the_ awakening of the paranormal ,_ because he is a pure vampire Kai isn't exactly the living dead, he's living. Thus he has a pulse, his body works… properly … But he doesn't give off the same vibes as a human or animals would, he isn't detected as the living. So in the end he only needs blood once a month …But for his body to perform such a trick, every seven years he goes nuts and falls into complete vampire instincts so that he can get enough blood for his body for the next seven years, counting monthly feeds."

"But why would he need to!!! If his body can generate his own blood????" Ray aked

"Generate Blood??? What pack of lies has Kai been telling you????? He can't make blood!

"But you said his body works!!!"

"Yes, but it doesn't make blood, it makes acid…To go in blood… This acid clears all the blood flowing through his viens of any disease that may have been in the person when he drank from them, think of it as purification. It also provides protection if being attacked by another vampire by killing them."

"That's the acid Kai mentioned when he got bitten" Tala realized

"Like a human is made out of mostly water, Kai is made out of mostly blood…and because of that humans need lots of water right? So kai needs lots of blood…"

"How much blood????" Judy asked

"Say, around 5 Kilolitres….."

"5 Kilo!?!?!?!?" Judy exclaimed

"What?? What's wrong!?!" Tala asked

"He just said that kai needed 3 Kilos of blood!!!"

"And how much is a Kilo?!?!?!"

"you don't know????"

"I studied in the U.S.!!! I didn't have to know!!!!" (No that was not a diss to Americans, it's just that the U.S. don't use the metric system)

"1 Kilolitre is 1000 Litres…"

"…and your point"

"One human, only has 5 litres in them!!!!!! 1000 divided by 5 equals200 people , 200 people per kilolitre, now think, if it takes 200 people for one kilo, how many would it take for 5????"

"….1000…"

"Exactly!!!"

"That's a lot of people…"

"Well, the solution is simple!!! We keep him locked up here, until it's all over!!" Ray smiled at his bright idea

"Not so easy, if Kai doesn't get the blood he needs in 3 days….He goes berserk and loses all weakness, he'll be willing to attack anyone…And I should warn you, Kai has a deep grudge against demons, demon boy, so you should be aware that in this time he'll probably go on a demon killing spree…" Voltaire said, saying the second part directly at Ray.

"what does something, something uwe, mean….or something like that…?

"Ishbac mure uwe kairida, ishbac mure yuso uwe?"

"…yeeeeeeeeeeeea…"

"I hate all demons, I hate them all"

"OOOOOOOO. And he couldn't just say that??"

"He can't speak English right now…He only speaks in ancient vampire…"

" I don't understand, why didn't he tell us about all this??" Judy asked to no one in particular.

"no…That's wrong…he did try to warn me, I just wouldn't listen…" Tala's eyes widened as he spoke.

**-------------------02:45 hundred hours (2:45 a.m.)---------------**

"I know!!! Let's have a blood donation!!! Kai doesn't kill, people give blood freely to what they think is for the needy, which is partially right, and the demon heads don't roll, which I've been trying to figure out if that is a good or bad thing seeing as this IS a DEMON HUNTERS DEPARTMENT. .." Tala sat up from where he was laying.

"You know that might work!!! We can put it together now, and make it the back of truck!!!! So it can be a moving donation!!!! So, you know, people won't suspect when they don't see it again!!"

"Ok!! Hey Ray, you wait here and watch Kai, while we organize things ok??? And we'll take Voltaire back home too.

"ummmm….ok" Ray winced as Tala and Judy ran out the door with Voltaire, well….this would be fun… since he had the time, why not write what he just learnt? Taking out a notebook he started writing down all the information he knew about Kai…Pretty soon after about a half hour later, he dozed off.

**--------------Planning things out-----------------**

"...Are you sure you think you've got this??" Voltaire asked unsure weather he should be leaving his grandson at a time like this.

"Don't worry- we'll got it, we're the DHD, we can handle this!!!" Tala smiled

"…but you hunt demons, what do you know about vampires??..."

"Well- I am a vampire scientist…" Judy said stating her point

"…What are you doing at the DHD??..." Voltaire had now turned his attention to Judy

"Well- they hired me for Kai… To help him out, when things go wrong because he can't go see a doctor. I'm studying him…"

"…you're… studying him??... this doesn't include exploitation- does it?"

"Oh no! Everything I learn, I kept under wraps"

"…That's good… Alright then, I'll be leaving- I'll leave my grandsons care in your hands, but if he ends up dieing because you didn't give him enough blood I'm holding YOU responsible"

"…er…joy…" Tala twitched slightly as Voltaire gave him a good hard glare, if looks could kill, he'd be dead right now… Voltaire then got out of the car and walked up to his mansion. "Ok… so, first we gotta rent a van, right??" Tala said now turning to Judy.

"Yes… I have a friend who lives in the area…we could always borrow his…"

"Ok, then all that's left is the syringes and signs."

"I have syringes back at the lab from when I was taking blood samples from Kai"

"Right, so we just have to make signs then…"

"Prehaps we should set things up now…"

"Ok, you call your friend, we'll go to my place and make signs and then we'll head back to the DHD and grab the syringes…"

"Ok"

**------------meanwhile, 04:04 hundred hours (4:04 a.m.)----------**

Ray groaned as he woke up to the noise of whining…pained whining??? He looked up to see Kai with this pouty face on…..just whining….And all of a sudden Ray felt a pang of guilt

"aaaaaaaaawwwwwwww, I know, what it's like to be locked up ….Ray picked up the key off the counter and unlocked Kai's cuffs. "Now this is just between you and

mmmmmmmeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Ray screamed the last part as Kai on him, bearing his fangs and growling deeply. Just then Tala opened the door and Kai looked up and jumped out the window

"RAY!!!!NOOOOOO!!!!! YOU LET HIM GO!!!!!!!!

**---------------fini-------------------**

**Great!!! An update!!! Mooha!!! Ok.. moving on to thank-yous**

**Thank-yous:**

**Joanne-** ( it wasn't an imitation of matrix- I haven't even watched that movie!!!... Psssh Joanne- I'm wasting your stiiiiiiiiiiiiicky notes P hahaha, later!!

**Fluffys-sidesick-** Glad you think so!!! Thanks for the review!!

**Kai-lovr-** Actually it was neither (read your review for chapter 2 if you can't remember what I'm talking about) you'll find out what he was trying to tell him later. I actually did mention what he was trying to tell him in this chapter, but if you didn't catch on – it'll be repeated later. And Nothing like feeling young again 2??... grins sheepishly er…I'll update… if you can catch me!!! runs away MOOHAHAHAHAHA

**Obitpoh-** yes, that's right pats on head you're smarter then everyone, or just faster P here, have a cookie gives cookie now go review, ya baka

**Pyro-At-Heart-** Hm… I wonder… well- now you know (go read your review if you cannot remember what you said)

**Vampyre Neko-** lol… I don't think Kai's a nymph that's for sure- lol… what a… nice imagination you have- haha, well… don't forget to review!!

**Rimnerel Ayasugi-** Lol, I smirk at you- see me smirk- MOOHAHAHAHAHA!!! Lol, haha, k thanks for the review, stranger coughTaicough

**Syaoran-Lover-** lol, wow a lot of questions, and gee- thanks for pointing out the mistakes, lol… Kai didn't lose his super hearing, he just did… temporarily.. and I don't watch Yuu Yuu Hakusho… so I have no idea what your talking about… to answer some of your questions, Kai is 21 right now, still a young vampire… and can't answer how old Kai was when his parents died because I haven't decided… But at the moment it's when he was 5… and Kai… isn't related to Tala… you'll find out why he can walk around in the day later… Tala was not there when Kai's parents were murdered; Kai told him they were murdered by demons. And no one but Stan, Tala and Judy know he's a vampire. They could easily get him murdered by ratting on him. But Kai is a pure bread vampire, so he's actually harder to detect as a vampire then others. And once again, you'll find out what Kai was trying to tell Tala later… though… I actually said what it was in this chapter… but I don't know if you could catch on… If you didn't- it'll be repeated more clearly much later…

**Hiwatari-gurl-** I'm glad you love my fanfic!!! don't forget to review!!

**Lefty-** I apologize for the wait, stop twitching, lol…

**Shindou-kun and Ryu-sama-** so centari-moon, I'm glad you like my fanfic, don't forget to review!!

**Jak'idiot-** strange?? sweatdrop it's strange??...lol, ok- as long as you like it, don't forget to review

**Kanilla-** …lol, how was the beginning confusing?? I'm glad you thought it was funny, and yes Ray was being dumb, lol.. heh- later!!

**Sorekai**- how wonderful you think it's cool! Lol, later

**Anime**-**obsessed:P**- hahaha, glad you liked the no pants part so much, lol, I like that part too and yes people are funny when their sleepy :P, haha- I'm glad you like supernatural stuff, so do I, lol…

**Katten**- I updated, be happy and rejoice

**GabZ**- Oh no… don't jump out a window!!! Well… at least wait for me to get a bowl of popcorn first, lol, thankz for reviewing

**And so ends chapter 3, ok loyal fans, review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Life just keeps getting harder...

**Haha, sorry for not updating quickly, lol, hahaha… ha… anyway, 42 reviews people! Let's try to get to 50 ;)**

**Important Note:**

**The characters in this fanfic are older then they are in the show…**

**Kai: just turned 21, the night he went ballistic**

**Tala- 23**

**Ray- 19**

**Hilary- 22**

**Lee- 300**

**Micheal- 22**

**Judy-33**

**Stan- 42**

**Mr. Wacklewisher- 51**

**Max- 21**

**Johnny- 189**

**Oliver- 236**

**Enrique- 258**

**Robert- 360**

**Voltaire- 160 000**

**Chapter 4- Life just keeps getting harder and harder**

"Ray you IDIOT!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I cannot believe you did that!"

"You don't understand he was-"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO DENSE?"

"LISTEN TO ME!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU! Kai was right! We should have never trusted you!"

"Kai also said he wasn't a threat to mankind… But look at him now…" Tala whirled around to see Judy standing at the door. "Tala, you have to calm down… Take a deep breathe, you're letting this situation get to you…"

"How can I not! Just when things were turning to the upside, Kai gets away… again! We could have gotten through this nice and easy, but no! And it's all demon boy's fault!"

"Tala… CALM DOWN!"

"I-I'm sorry… It's just Kai would have hated this, killing so many people… He'd die first…"

"Oh I get it, if it's humans he'd never kill them, if it's demons it's suddenly ok…" Ray frowned, "look Tala I'm sorry for what happened, I myself would hate to see so many dead people as well… But it wasn't my fault-"

"No! The key just magically floated off the counter and into the key slot in Kai's cuffs!" Tala cut him off.

"Let me finish! He was whining and stuff, I just… Felt sorry for the stupid murderer, even though I shouldn't have, I did, I may be a demon, but that doesn't mean I don't have a heart too!"

"Ok, boys enough! Now we HAVE to find Kai, the sun comes up in 2 hours and everyone will wake up and roam the streets of the city again, and that could spell danger for everyone. So many people around gives Kai a great opportunity to get blood." Judy stopped them from going on any further

**meanwhile**

Kai walked aimlessly around the alleys, fangs retracted, keeping his eyes open for either humans or demons. When suddenly 3 vampires surround him, one of them slamming him into the wall, pinning his wrists above his head. The older vampire had purple hair and was accompanied by a blond and a green-haired boy.

"So… This is the little devil who killed Johnny…. You didn't tell me he was a hottie" He spoke in a low voice. Kai extended his fangs and hissed angrily at him. "Wha! He's a vampire too? …So much for the transformation part… Oh well, I'll just make you mine now…" The purple haired teen moved in for a kiss, Kai- confused and angry, brought both legs up and kicked the older vampire in the chest, making him fly to the opposite wall.

"I don't think he wants to be yours, Robert" Enrique laughed

"Urg… I'll get you…" Robert hissed before jumping at Kai, Robert stared wide eyed…. Where'd he go?... He could have swore he was there two seconds ago…

"Ah… Robert…" Oliver started and Robert looked up at him to see him point behind him. Just then he felt someone tap his shoulder, turning around was probably his worst idea yet- he got kicked in the jaw. Robert grabbed his jaw, he could feel blood in mouth……….. lots of it…. He looked up at Kai who seemed to have calmed down and was currently staring at him like this was a waste of his time. Kai turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey…" Robert started staring at Kai retreating figure, "HEY!" Kai didn't stop, the purple haired vampire wasn't a human, or a demon- so Kai honestly couldn't care less that he was calling him. Robert on the other hand, was getting more than annoyed that the other boy wouldn't respond to him, so he got up and chased away him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Robert tried to grab him, but ended up grabbing air.

Robert stared in disbelief, he was gone again! He suddenly felt weight on his shoulders, and the next thing he knew there were legs wrapped tightly around his neck. Kai (who was now on top of Robert) forced himself backwards handed on his hands and yanked Robert over, slamming him into the ground. Kai started getting up and was about to walk away when Robert grabbed his ankle. "Don't just stand there!" Robert growled at Enrique and Oliver, "help me!" Enrique and Oliver exchanged glances before running towards Robert and grabbing Kai while he struggled to get his leg away. Kai growled angrily and slammed the two boys together, and slammed his other foot on Roberts head.

Kai walked away from the currently unconscious boys as he started hearing voices. "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" That voice… So familiar…

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI" But that second one… Kai hissed… demon… Kai looked around the corner to see a red head and the demon coming closer. They knew him… He wasn't sure how… But… They knew him… He stared, that red head might try to interfere if he tried to get close to the demon… No matter… He'd kill the demon- then suck the human dry.

**Hilary POV**

That guy just knocked out those three vampires… Is… Is he human?

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

Tala POV

We've been walking for 2 hours… The sun will be up any minute now… There's no WAY we're gonna find him in time. Judy is gonna be soooooo pissed. CRASH I lifted my head quickly to see a shadow move backward. Could be a demon… I slowly pulled out my gun and motioned to Ray to follow. Turning the corner I held up my gun only to see Kai standing in front of me.

"K-Kai!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, he just walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, staring at me with a look of concern.

"Is… is he back to normal?" Ray asked blinking. I wanted to believe that, but the look in Kai's eyes told me otherwise. Ray walked up to Kai and pulled at his arm. Kai glared at him and he opened his mouth and tried really hard to speak… Why was he trying so hard?... Something's up…

"Let's go" Kai said finally yanking away from Ray and walking forward, turning around to see if we'll follow.

No… this isn't right… The Awakening of the Paranormal was suppose to last for 3 days…. But he's speaking, and he can't speak during this time… this doesn't make sense.

"Kai…?"

"…yea…?"

"…." He responded… He answered… He…. Spoke…

"come on Tala! You plan on standing there till your shift rolls round?"

I blinked… And started moving walking behind Kai and Ray… Just then I saw a flash go in front of my eyes, I suddenly stopped… what?

"Tal…? What's wrong?..." Kai asked

"… n-nothing… lets go…" I responded walking forward when… there it was again…

"HEY!"

"Did you hear that?" I gasped, Kai must of heard it- he can hear everything! And that was so loud!

"…hear what…?" He didn't hear it!

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"There that voice!"

"What voice?"

"HEEEEEEY!" OW! Someone just slapped me!... pain… black… I opened my eyes… Hilary?...

"Bout time you woke up!" Hilary yelled… ow… my face hurts… something tells me she was hurting me… She has her back turned to me I looked around her to see what she was looking at… Kai?...Kai!... He's against the wall with his fangs bared and looks really pissed….Now that I think about it… Why am I on the floor?

"You're lucky I came when I did" Hilary said, "this guy looked like he was gonna eat you alive, and you two just looked like dazed bumbling idiots." …Dazed?... Wait… what happened to Kai speaking? Was I in my own little dream world or something…? "STAY BACK YA SCUM!" Hilary screamed, holding up a cross… a cross! Ooo boy, that's not gonna do much… Hmm, she just realized that's not gonna work- yeee, aren't you a smartass… Oooo great now she's throwing garlic at him… Kai looks disgusted… Your garlic doesn't really hurt him… He just doesn't like it…

**Hilary POV**

What? Why didn't my stuff work! This is awkward… I paused for a moment staring at my shadow… The suns up… the suns up… and he's not burning… what?...

Just then this funny black haired kid with a base-ball cap on threw this bucket of water from the drainage pipe at the vampire. I watched as those funny triangles on his face smeared off from the water and suddenly he was screaming and holding his face while smoke seeped off it.

"NO! We wanna CATCH him! Not KILL him!" The red head ran up to the vampire and covered his head with his jacket, why the hell does he care so much about that monster?

"Move aside…" I stated simply pulling out a bow and arrow and aiming it at the covered vampire. Normally a stake to the heart would do, but an arrow works nicely too. As long as you don't use the metal piece, and use a sharp stick instead.

"WHAT? No way!" The red-head stood in front of the vampire with his arms and legs stretched out.

"He's a menace to society, he deserves to die"

"He's a living thing just like you and me!"

"Don't mind him, he has a thing going for the vamp" The baseball hat kid informed.

"Oh, that explains it, there's probably no other reason for him to protect a vial creature like that" I smirked

"I'm not- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"TALA! He's getting away!" The black haired kid pointed at the vampire which was trying to sneak away from the sunlight. The red head, of whom was just called Tala took out a rope and tied it around the vampire over the coat keeping his arms tied to his sides in process.

"Distract her!" He screamed and just then the black haired base-ball cap boy jumped in front of me.

**Tala POV**

"Kai! Stop it, follow! KAI!" I shoved Kai into the back-seat of the car and strapped the seat-belt on him. Man… that was like trying to get a cat into a bathtub... I ran to the other side of the car and sat in the driver's seat and start the car as Ray came running towards the car and got in.

DHD- Normal POV 06:45 hundred hours (6:45am)

Tala pushed Kai through the corridors ignoring the strange looks he was getting with Ray following close behind when a reddish purplish haired guy stopped them.

"Ok, what's wrong with the blue haired freak now?" The guy said.

"Wrong? Wha- nothing's wrong!" Tala pushed Kai harshly into Judy's lab and after a loud thud of Kai hitting the floor, a loud ear piercing scream follow from Judy.

"What the hell? What's going on!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure that coat on Hiwatari's head wasn't a new fashion trend"

"What coat?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I wanna see what happened!"

"Oooooooh, DO YOU HEAR THAT RAY? MICHEAL WANTS TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED" Tala spoke really really loudly for Judy to hear, there was a large number of grunts and minor yelps followed by thuds coming from the lab.

"Ok, Ivanov you're scaring me- now move aside." Michael went to open the door but Tala stopped him

"No! You can't!"

"…why not?..."

"Because.. there's a…. evil… DRAIN MONSTER!"

";; Tala just move…"

"There are evil socks! Man eating underwear! Plant eating plants!"

";; Tala, MOVE!" Michael shoved Tala aside. And opened the door to see Judy sitting on a black round thing as she smiled and waved, when her 'seat' pushed up and fell back down. "Ok Judy, did your chair just move? And why does it have feet?"

"A question that has baffled scientists for decades, hey, I think I hear your partner calling! Now out you go!" Tala pushed Michael out the door and locked it. Then a loud banging was heard from the other side.

Outside the door

"Eddie's not calling me…" Michael whispered

**inside lab**

"TALA IVANOV YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Michael screamed.

"Nice work Judy, but how'd you make him stay down?" Tala asked Judy walking closer.

"Actually… I'm sitting on his head…"

Tala- O.O

Ray- O.O

Kai- x.X

"Tala put Kai in the cuffs again" Judy stated getting up and walking away

"Why do I always get the tough jobs…" Tala sighed

"Hey Judy who was that?" Ray asked

"Michael, the master of jealousy, he's hated Kai since he got here"

"You guys go ahead and get working on that blood drive, I'm gonna stick around Kai and make sure he doesn't get out again" Tala said glaring at Ray momentarily.

**Blood Drive, 08:00 hundred hours (8:00am)**

"Well, this is going better than expected" Judy smiled as she tossed a used needle into the bin with the others and pulled out a sterilized on from a different bin. Hmmm… they may need more needles than she thought… no matter- she'd just tell Ray to go pick up some more…

"Ray?" Judy called out as she popped her head out from the van and looked towards the desk that Ray should have been sitting at…. Should have… but wasn't… "Ray?..." Judy began to look around confused…

Who knows where

Ray walked aimlessly deeper into the darkness, Lee should be here any minute now…

"…Ray…"

Ray heard a voice call his name and turned around to see if Lee had come… No one… He continued walking until he heard it again.

"…Ray…"

Ray turned around again, looked around carefully- trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from, giving up, he turned back around, only to come face to face with Lee and get shocked so badly he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ray screamed upon seeing the older demon, as he fell back onto his butt. "Lee! Don't do that!"

Lee just smirked, "Well… what did you find out?"

Ray quickly took out hid notepad, "ah… he's a vampire-"

"A vampire!"

"But not the normal kind! A different kind! He was born one… He can run really fast and er… see far… um… is sensitive to loud noises… burns in the sun…"

"What was that last one?" Lee perked up

"…burns in the sun?... ah, but that's only when his triangle thingies come off…"

"...Now that's useful information…" Lee grinned evilly before pulling Ray farther into the darkness to talk about his plan.

**Ray's POV, D.H.D, 14:00 hundred hours (3:00pm)**

"hey Ray!" Max called, I walked over to him and gave a questioning face. "These girls are here for their 3 O'clock interview with Kai, you know where he is?"

My eyes widened and I gulped softly, "er, could you just wait a moment" I ran back towards the lab ignoring the yells I was receiving from the other demon hunter.

**Stan's POV**

What is all these things I'm hearing, and why was Judy here so early and why was she acting so funny! Kai better be in tip top shape when I see him, today is too important to ruin! I opened the door of the lab and started yelling, not toooooo loud, don't want Kai to scream about his ears again...

"Ok! What is this I'm hearing about Kai tying jackets on his head, and moving chairs with feet?" I turned and watched Kai snap angrily in my face... Ok, why is he cuffed to the wall... "Judy... please tell me that this is just an experiment and that it'll wear off very very soon..."

**Normal POV**

"Sorry Stan it isn't, but this is... " Judy walked over to the lab counter and picked up the needle with the orange liquid in it. Walking back she jammed the needle in Kai's neck, making Kai stop moving and completely relax his body.

"YOU KILLED HIM O.O!" Tala screamed running up to Kai when he realized Kai was still breathing

"Relax Tala, he's just lost all his energy, it'll keep him behaved till we can get enough blood..."

"I want an explanation!" Stan yelled

Tala took a deep breathe, "Kaigoingthroughtheawakeningoftheparanormcausehe'sapurevampireandhe'smadeofbloodandit'lllastthreewholedays!"

"... let me re-phrase that, I want an explanation that I can understand..."

"Kai's going through the awakening of the paranormal cause he's a pure vampire and he's made of blood and it'll last three whole days!"

"Actually we just took a break from the blood drive and we have 700 litres no half bad... I thought it'd take longer to get this far..."

"Listen, we have a bigger problem-" Stan was cut off by Ray who ran through the door and banged it shut

"WHAT TIME IS IT?" Ray yelled

"Where were you!" Judy half yelled

"What?"

"You just disappeared from the blood drive!"

"…I…er… look- I'll tell you later, but right now I need to know what the time is!"

"Why?"

"Some people here for an interview!"

"Interview… o… that's right…" Tala said before glancing at Kai, "he can't go like this…"

"No… he can't…" Judy said

"I'll go distract them!" Tala rushed out the door, followed by Ray.

"Wait! I haven't told you-" Stan tried to talk

"Not now Stan, tell me later I have to get back to the blood drive" Judy ran off

"Watch Kai Stan, I'm gonna go help Tala" Ray ran away too

"But..." Stan winced

**interview time**

"Now just leave the talking to me Ray" Tala walked up the Max who was talking to the girls.

"Bout time you got here, they just keep going on and on about Kai!" Max whispered

"Look ladies I know you wanted to interview Kai, but see he's... sick..." Tala lied

"Ahem, no he isn't, I saw him earlier today, right Tala" Michael popped up behind them.

"TALA!" Stan came barging up, "listen! Mr. Wackle-"

"Mr. Wacklewisher! What a... pleasant surprised..." Tala interrupted him. Looking at Mr. Wacklewisher.

"I tried to tell you! But would you listen, noooooo" Stan whispered

Tala winced, life just kept getting harder and harder, why did all this have to happen now?

**fini**

**MUAHA! Another cliffy! Heh heh heh MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Thank-you to:**

**KinkyMe**- Well…now you know what happens next, lol… how you're satisfied…

**Kai-lovr**- Lol, that's ok… I like rabie shots too, haha

**Vampire neko**- "ah eet n.n update soon!" …wuz that suppose to mean? Wuz luff eet? O wait is it, love it? ;; I just caught on to that…

**Lefty**- lol, yaaaay, you liked the chapter, and yes, examz do suck, they suck like hell- die examz, I SHALL BE YOUR MURDERER, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...right cough… getting back to the point, who doesn't love Tala:)

**Kanilla**- lol, does happy dance I'm funny! I'm really funny! Yupee! Lol, and yes, my story is mostly dialogue… but that's ok- as long as you still like it anyway…

**Soul's Eclipse**- hahahahahahaHA… I laugh at you, see me laugh! HAHAHAHAHA!... yes… that was random… lol, hahahaha :P, you laugh, I laugh, we all laugh, and everyonez happy :D…

**Anime- obsessed:P**- Glad you liked it so much, sorry this wasn't soon- I got lazy :P, and Kai is 21 :D… I put a lil age chart thing at the top :)

**Katten**- Of course it isn't over, duh… I put –fini- at the end of all the chapterz, when the stories complete I'll put COMPLETE, or END… of something of the sort… lol…

**GabZ**- AH! Kai jumped with you! NOOOOOOOO! jumpz out window after him see's Kai made it on a ledge and saved himself on the way down look's down and see's flooring coming at her really fast…uh oh… this looks like it's gonna hurt… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Anyway, Review now ya lazy seadogs, or the story'll be discontinued, MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. Chapter 5 lifeless traumatize

**53 reviews:D… yaaaaaaaaay! Soon, another story will surpass 100 reviewz- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA +realizes everyone's staring at her funny+ …cough… ahem… right… well… I updated quicker- everyone cheerz and alls good :P**

**Important Note:**

**The characters in this fanfic are older then they are in the show…**

**Tyson- 22 **

**Chapter 5- lifeless traumatize**

"Mr. Wacklewisher, er what brings you here?" Tala stuttered

"I'm here to see Kai, this is your last chance! I shouldn't even be giving you this!"

"Er... I was just telling these nice reporters that Kai is sick today!"

"And I was just telling Tala that he's fine!" Michael smiled and Tala glared.

"He is NOT fine, he's... drained and um... and... yea..."

"Aaaaaawwww so he's a little tired, biiiiiiig deal" Micheal replied

"I don't care if he's a tired, TELL HIM TO GET HERE NOW!" Mr. Wacklewisher yelled

"Sure, he's in the lab" Michael grinned walking towards the lab with Mr. Wacklewisher close behind and Tala miserably fidgeting as he followed. 'Watching Kai's downfall would be the greatest thing in the world' Michael thought.

Mr. Wacklewisher pushed at the door in an attempt to open it when Tala stopped him.

"No! Stop… He's really sick- really he is!"

"Huh? What are you talking about Tala- Ray said he was fine when I was talking to him earlier…" Tyson blinked, over hearing the conversation he decided to jump in. Micheal and Mr. Wacklewisher looked at Tala, and Mr. Wacklewisher looked very very displeased.

"Gee… Thanks Tyson…" Tala glared.

"Move aside" Mr. Wacklewisher said sternly.

"…er- it's ok… I'll get him" Tala smiled weakly and opened the slightly- slipping into the lab.

Just then voices emerged from the room...

"What's wrong?" Judy's voice could be heard.

"Mr. Wacklewisher wants to see Kai" Tala responded.

"Oh, then let him go!"

**Thud!**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! YOU REALLY DID KILL HIM!"

"CALM DOWN! I didn't kill him, see, he blinked! It just worked a little too well..."

"Now what! We are so dead! You and your STUPID experiments!"

"Hey, if it wasn't for that stupid experiment you wouldn't have been able to get him outta those cuffs without him jumping you!"

"Fine, I'll... take him... out... can he even stand?"

Another thud, "no...well... just... fix him up, put on his shades, get his face-paint on and brush his hair..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JUDY! IT WORE OFF!"

**CRASH! THUD! BANG! BOOM! CRASH! SHATTER! THUD!**

"MY TEST TUBES!"

"MY FOOT!"

"MY RESEARCH!"

"MY ELBOW!"

"MY EXPERIMENTS!"

"BURP MY STOMACH…"

**THUD**

"MY BOOKS!"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH, MY ACHIN' HEEEEEEEEEEAD! Kai's really taken this throw things at Tala's head issue to a whole new level…"

"TALA STOP HIM!"

"I would but there are currently three of them and I don't know which one to stop!"

**SLAP!**

"OUCH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Is your vision better?"

"NO! NOW MY FACE JUST HURTS!"

"Oh..."

**SLAP!**

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"To balance out the redness..."

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"NOT MY LABTOP! NOW YOU DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Judy yelled loudly

grunt grunt groan thud

pant pant pant pant pant

"Whoa... did you have to stab it into him so hard? That needle went in pretty deep... He's bleeding... a lot..."

"YES! I! DID!"

"Er... then maybe I should get some bandages..."

"You can't send him out like that!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's a mess! Ok, I'll brush out his hair... You get the face paint"

there was a pause and a couple of shuffling noises.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Judy yelled finally

"What?"

"Those aren't triangles! Those are horribly deformed blobs!"

"Oh, yeah, and those spikes you're making defiantly look like the ones Kai usually has"

"Well... He should try a new hair due!"

"Yea but that looks worse then before you started!"

"Maybe if I brushed it to one side... Or... gelled it"

"You're making it worse!"

Mr.Wacklewisher frowned knocked on the door as hard as he could.

"TALA HURRY UP!"

"Um... JUST A MINUTE!" Tala yelled back and Mr. Wacklewisher pushed the door open. Michael held back a laugh as he stared, Kai was laying on the floor with Judy on one side and Tala on the other. Tala had a jar of blue paint beside him and a paintbrush in his hand and Judy had a bottle of gel beside her and one hand had a hair brush.

"Didn't I lock that door…o.0" Tala said when he noticed something… the lock was now broken… greeeeeeeeeeat…

Tala winced, pushing Kai's sun glasses on and picking up Kai into an upright position. Michael couldn't help bursting out laughing at the sight, Kai looked hilarious.

"O god- where's a camera when you need one" Micheal said between laughs.

"H-hello Mr. Wacklewisher, how are you today?" Tala smiled and spoke for Kai through his teeth and waved Kai's hand at him.

"Wow Tala, didn't know Kai could talk with his mouth closed" Michael snickered

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………It's a new trick he's been working on……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees that's right………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… a trick……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………" Tala stared blankly into space.

'Oh, this is too good' Michael smirked and hide his deep urge to laugh. Tala saw this and frowned.

"And... Kai was just getting ready to... Show you around Mr. Wacklewisher, right Kai?" Tala smiled and started talking without opening his teeth, "yes-I... Oh wait..." Tala opened Kai's mouth and let it hang there, "ahem, like I was trying to say, come with me sir" Tala closed Kai's mouth and pulled him along.

"What happened?" Michael pointed to Kai's neck which was wrapped heavily with bandages.

"I... was practising my doctor skills" Tala whispered

"Well you make a lousy doctor" Mr. Wacklewisher frowned

"Can't he walk?" Michael asked staring at his feet which were currently being dragged.

"What's wrong with him?" Mr. Wacklewisher asked annoyed

"Wrong? Nothings wrong…I don't see anything… What could be wrong…?" Tala looked like he had no clue what he was talking about.

"HIM! HE LOOKS DEAD! IT'S WORSE THEN WHEN HE WAS ASLEEP!" Mr. Wacklewisher yanked him away from Tala and watched as Kai fell to the floor. Tala winced and bent over to pick up Kai's sunglasses that had been tossed away revealing his lifeless eyes.

**Mr. Wacklewisher- O.O**

**Michael- O.O... ... ... ...snicker snicker snicker**

**Tala-** -.-**;;busted...**

"Blink...blink Ok... ok... what the hell is wrong with him... AND WHY ISN'T HE MOVING!" Mr. Wacklewisher freaked out.

" There's a perfectly good explanation for this! Judy is trying a new experiment on Kai and... these are it's effects..."

"You test on humans?" Mr. Wacklewisher narrowed his eyes.

"No! It was suppose to... help him!"

"You gave him, an untested drug to help him..."

"I-I" Tala stuttered but then put a serious face on and looked sternly at Mr.Wacklewisher. "Sir, can I talk to you for a second, alone..." Tala looked at Michael

"Oh, fine! I know when I'm not wanted!" Michael crossed his arms and walked away.

As soon as Michael was out of sight Tala fell to his knee's and put his hand together, "pleeeeeeeeease, PLEEEEEEEEASE! Give us another chance!"

"I never thought you'd stoop so low as begging, Tala" Mr. Wacklewisher glared

"Sir, pleeeease, this coming from the former best hunter 3 years in a row! Come on! I thought you liked me!" Tala grabbed his leg as Mr Wacklewisher tried to walk away.

"I- Oh fine! And I thought you were a model hunter look at yourself! I can't afford to lhave someone like you to- to- turn into... THIS!"

"S-so we get another chance!"

"Yes Tala... You get another chance..."

Tala got up and smiled.

"And, don't tell anyone, but you choose the date. I don't want to run into another episode like this" Mr. Wacklewisher whispered

"Next week all right?" Tala asked with a smirk

"Yes, yes, that's fine, and Tala"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't turn out like him" Mr. Wacklewisher said motioning to Kai as he stepped over his lifeless body.

**+in the lab Ray's POV 20:30 (7:30 p.m)+**

"Hey Judy, this guys getting reckless again!" Tala winced walking in with Kai swung over his shoulder.

"Oh, here lemme try this, it'll have him as behaved as a puppy!" Judy smiled as she gave Kai the shot, first he was growling angrily but then he smirked and calmed down completely.

"Wow, that worked... But can he stand?" Tala asked placing Kai down and he stood perfectly.

I watched Kai Bear his fangs and walk towards Tala's turned back but before I could say anything he stopped and walked towards the door peaking out. Kai's pupils got smaller and he looked like he was ready to pounce on anyone next turn.

"T-Tala..." I winced, Kai looked at, and one glance and he looked really, really pissed.

"Kairida..." He whispered slowly approaching me.

"ACK! KAI!" Tala yelled tackling Kai, Kai screamed and squirmed before jumping away from Tala next thing I knew there was this huge wind and papers were flying everywhere. And everyone was wondering what happened, didn't know Kai could run so fast...

**+Normal POV+**

"ACK! Judy! Your experiment didn't work!" Tala glared angrily at the scientist as he spoke.

"opps… my bad… I really thought it would have…"

"Well, you thought WRONG! Thanks a lot Judy, you're a great help!"

"Don't get mad at me- this isn't my fault!"

"Yes…yes it is!"

"Hey- how's a scientist suppose to make breakthroughs if you don't make a few mistakes along the way!"

"Easy… by trying on something or someone else before the person it's meant for"

"Well I don't see you volunteering"

"You need me, test on Ray!"

"Oh- hell, I'm not getting tested on" Ray objected

"Well why didn't you lock the door!" Judy complained to Tala

"…guys…" Ray tried to but in and get their attention

"Mr. Wacklewisher broke the lock!" Tala replied

"…guys…"

"Well then you should have put him in the cuffs"

"…guys…"

"You said he'd be behaved!"

"…GUYS!" Ray screamed finally

"WHAT!" Judy and Tala yelled back

"…Don't you think we should be looking for Kai?..."

"…Er… right… Let's go…" Tala ran out of the lab and Ray followed close behind.

**+17:00 hundred hours (5:00pm)+**

"…Hey Tala… why are you a demon hunter?" Ray asked Tala

Tala blinked, "…because…"

"Because what?"

"...well- during my studies I noticed that people were dying because of all the demon attacks…"

"so you decided to kill them for money…?"

"Well… I don't have to do it for money… but you could get in a lot of trouble for seeking out demons and killing them on your own…"

"Tala…"

"Yea…?"

"When did you realize you were gay…?"

"I am NOT gay" Tala gritted through his teeth

"…o- so you haven't realized it…"

"Look, I dunno about you- but it's ok to care about a friend you know..."

"…sure…"

**CLANK**

"Hey, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That noise!" Tala walked towards where he heard it holding up his gun only to meet with a stray cat, Tala let out a heavy sigh "this is ridiculous, we'll never find him at this rate…"

"How about we drive around till we hear a scream?"

"sigh might as well…" Tala walked back towards his parked car.

**+22:00 (9:00pm)+**

4 hours passed… driving around… roaming the streets, things were looking pretty damn pointless… "We're never gonna find him..." Tala groaned putting his face in his hands.

"You wanna check around here?" I questioned…

"Fine…fine.. whatever" Tala got out of the car and stopped… "whoa… what's with the thick scent of blood?"

"I smell it to… maybe it's Kai…" I blinked and looked at Tala before we dashed into the alley, the next thing I saw shocked me. Demons... lots of them... dead... I looked down, Gary, Aaron, crusher! And... I gasped as I let the tears freely flow down my cheeks, Selima! M-my girlfriend! "Now he's done it... I'LL KILL HIM FOR THIS!"

**+fini+**

**Yea, I could have kept going and made this chapter twice as long, question is, do I feel like it? And that'd be a big fat NO! Why? Because I write and write and write until I find a good cut off point... Then I... cut off... MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Yea, well, yea...**

**Thankz too:**

**Kai- lovr-** yes I realized that faces don't always show up, lol… but thanks for telling me anyway… and if you forget their ages you can always refer back to chapter 4… o and it was Judy sitting on Kai's head, not Tally… lol…:P

**Syaoran**-Lover- Lol, the only one who doesn't trust Ray is Kai- and that's because he's a demon- hahaha… so no, besides the disappearing thing, no one is suspecting Ray… yet… anyway- he's doing his job fast because he found out information fast… oh- and sorry buddy Kai's gonna be in the awakening of the paranormal straight past chapter 10… and I dunno which chapter he turns back, but he does…eventually… lol, hahahahaha… yes- swell does mean well… lol :P and Voltaire is worried about Kaikai cause he's all he has left… besides his money…

**Seppen**- o.0 it is?... well… thanks for the compliment… don't forget to review

**Katten**- Hahahaha, yes I really am the best aren't I?... +looks around to see everyone staring again+…what?...so I'm full of myself, I'm not gonna lie about it- lol, hahahaha, thanks for the review, leave me another one and I'll update again.

**Kanilla**-Master of Fluff- …I make Tala cool? Do I? Ah… well.. in that case- yaaaay!...cool Tally! Thank-you for your wonderful little compliments, and now review and tell me how wonderful I am some more :P

**Kuja's Kittikai**-…YAAAAY! You hate Ray too? Lol, I use to like Ray… now I hate Ray and I like Tala instead :D

**Pyro-At-Heart**- lol, haha… it did take long didn't it, see I lost the chapters, and I had to retype them, and I was too lazy… But then I found em! So- yaaaaaay!

**Sum1**- Lol, ya fool, it's not that complicated…

**GabZ**- +walks in with a broken leg, a broken arm, and bandages on her head+… no… Kaikai was too busy saving himself to save me. Lol, hahaha, maybe I don't know for sure how much you laughed- but I can always imagine. :D…Tala denies being gay a lot more in the later chapters, lol.

**Anime-obsessedP**- hahahahahaha… yes… yes he does… and who doesn't care about Kai? Screw Ray and everyone else Kai harms… as long as Kaikai's ok- right? Lol!

**Great, you got your update, and now give me my review :P!**


	6. Chapter 6 An eye for an eye, bloodshed g...

**65 reviews! Alright people! Hope you like the chapter, though there's more fighting than humour in this one, lol… heh.. Now before I go one, juuuuuust oooooooonnnnnneeeeeee little note…**

**_WARNING!-_ this chapter contains descriptive fighting, and lots of blood. Contents may be disturbing to some readers.**

Chapter 6- An eye for an eye, blood-shed galore!

"You're gonna- WHAT!" Tala gasped giving Ray an 'o no you're not!' look

Ray ignored him and hissed angrily, ripping off this baseball cap and shoving it into Tala's hands. That's when Tala saw it, he saw what Kai had seen on Ray since day 1... As soon as he removed the cap, black strips appeared all over his face and body. A striped tiger tail became visible and the ears on the top of his head wiggled.

"Hold this" Ray growled low as he then ran up the wall of the taaaaaaaall building and jumped from roof top to roof top.

"NO! WAIT!" Tala screamed, "freak! It's bad enough I have ONE rogue team-mate!" Tala ran back to his car and shut the door as fast as he could, attempting to follow Ray.

**+Ray's POV+**

Ray scanned the roof tops "Alright vamp boy… where are you…"

A loud scream… heh bulls eye…

I immediately ran to where I heard the sound and saw him, feeding off some innocent person... This ditch shall be you're grave… I jumped down and growled angrily at him, only to have him stop sucking and glance at me for a mere second- only move his eyes, before closing them and returning to his current business. Sucking the life out of some teenager. Oh... no... I will NOT be ignored! I ripped his face away from the teens neck, hearing the guy scream out in pain as I had forced Kai's fangs to rip his skin in the process of making him face me. I then punched Kai in the face, making him stumble backwards and drop the boy.

Kai stared at me sternly before licking his lips and forcing his foot down on the boys back. The teenager seemed to have been attempting to crawl away while he had the chance, he was and still is heavily bleeding and leaving a tail of blood behind him. I listened to the boys shaking voice as he shook in fear. Kai bent down and licked the wound clean of it's blood while stabbing his dagger into the young boys back and turning it clockwise as the boy cried out in pain, Kai pulled the knife out and stabbed him two more times before piercing his heart with the dagger and twisting it in it's place again. I stared the as the teen died with his eyes open as his last tears rolled down his face. I watched Kai stand back up and licked the dagger clean. I narrowed my eyes dangerously before pouncing towards him. The only thought running through my mind was 'disgusting.'

I'm not completely sure what happened next because one minute Kai was about to get tackled to the ground. But the next he was gone and while I was air-born I felt him harshly hit my spine with his for-arm. That sent me pummelling face first to the ground. Damn it, he was fast... I attempted to get up, note the word attempted. But Kai had his foot on my back, great, I'll parish the same way the kid did. No... Kai had a more brutal death planned out for me. I felt him wrap his fingers around my neck, starting to pull, o dear lord- he's trying to rip my head off! I…I… can't bre-athe… I turned my head best I could and what did I see? Him smiling evilly at me. He's enjoying this...

I can't believe he's enjoying this! Yea? Well I would love to see his bloody corpse too! I raised my hands towards his hands and snuck my claws in, feeling him rip his hands away. I then took a huge gasp of breath, breathing heavily as I smiled watching him stare at his bloody hands with a mixture of anger, fear, and pain. I smirked taking advantage of his lack of attention to me half tackling, half head-butting him against the wall- take that you oversized mosquito!

I shoved my claws into his stomach, a wave of triumph surging through my body as I heard Kai release a sharp cry of pain. This ones for Selima... I then pushed my hand in deeper, hearing him scream once again. My position, bent over with the top of my head shoved against his chest, eyes glued to my left hand, which was inside his stomach, and my right hand firmly pressed against the wall for support.

Whoa… what is that delicious smell?... Oh dear lord- it's coming from him! It's- it's his blood! It's giving off a smell and it's all over my hand!... Oh no Ray… Don't try to lick it… remember what happened to that other vampire who tried to drink his blood… do not try to taste… Oooo- but it smells so good! Maybe just one little... NO! Must…try… to… resist… Oooo my mouths starting water… dang- that smells good…

Just then I felt him try to pry my head away from his body, but I just pushed harder- trying to hold my breath… I am not going to fall for his little blood trick! That's when it happened, he kicked me, right in the gut, and you know what I did next? I stumbled backwards, the only thing I could see was his hand holding the bloody hole in his stomach, created by, yours truly. Man, am I ever tempted to lick my hand off right now...

**+Meanwhile+**

"DAMN IT!" Tala yelled in frustration as his car decided to stop working. "Great..." But just as he was about to get out of the car, he saw it, yes, IT. A car coming right at him, and the rest is a blur...

On the Way home POV unknown

Oh, I'm so tired, and I still have to write that article, who knew the guy could talk for such a long time? Mmmmm… I … can… hardly stay… awake... I closed my eyes and opened them quickly, to see me heading straight into another car.

"GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, holy shit- I must of fell asleep at the wheel! I immediately tried to swerve but it was too late.

**WHAM!**

I slammed into the other car. Arg… I winced, I was okay, but what about the other guy? I rushed out of the car repeating the words, "oh shit" over and over. The other car had this huge dent in the side... That my car was currently in... And the guy? OMG- he's bleeding like hell, he bashed his head off the steering wheel and had broken glass in him. Worst yet, he wasn't moving...

**+Ray's POV+**

I started to stand up straight, baring the pain that was surging through my body right now. When the heel of Kai's boot came in contact with my face and I went flying into the other wall. Ooooo my aching head… I groaned holding my head, which had taken in the most impact... Curling up into a little ball when Kai kicked me in the ribs releasing a sickening crack. I sure damn hope that wasn't what I think it was... Kai grabbed me by the hands and flung to towards the other wall, I quickly flipped around so I would land with my feet and not my head. Once I made contact I pushed off and flung myself down at Kai. Muahaha- I'm a demon boomerang, throw me away and I come right back!

Kai put his hands out in front of him, and intertwined his fingers with mine. But gravity being on my side, he fell backwards in the process. I tried to remove my hands from his, but he was holding them in a firm grip. Next thing I knew he was holding my hands down and his boot was in my face pushing me upwards with a maniac smirk on his face. I winced as he started straightening his bent leg that was currently pressed against my face. Damn it, it was hard enough when it was bent! Kai completely bent his leg and then shot it up at my face a few times... I think I'm bleeding... Hmmm... I taste blood… Is that from my nose or my mouth itself? I think I'm dripping all over Kai…

I snuck my claws into his hands, but he seemed unaffected by the pain that he should be feeling... I found myself being rolled over so he was now on top, he sat on me with his knees on top of my hands. With one hand he gripped my throat and the other he took out a dagger and started to cut the skin down my arm. I groaned, stabbing his legs with my claws. Damn I was so lucky I had those claws, I cried out as he grip increased around my throat and he stabbed my left arm. He looked like he was trying to bare the pain, that's when he looked away. Pausing, before his pupils become VERY tiny.

"I'll finish you later..." He whispered before disappearing... What? Was that just English he spoke?

**+Back at the car crash POV unknown+**

I opened the car door, and undid the red-head's seatbelt.

O… God… the roof just dented in really _really_ far in… what someone drop something on it from really high! I pulled back out of the car and looked on top to see a vampire. I mean a, vial, bloodthirsty vampire. Oh, freak... I started to back up when I realized I nearly forgot about the man! Ah! Must retrieve man! I hurriedly grabbed the man and ran as fast as I could away. But the vampire suddenly ended up in front of us. I backed up in fear when he suddenly looked to the side and his eyes widened. Then a demon suddenly tackled him to the ground. I took this opportunity to run like hell, leaving the two to work out their issues.

**+Ray's POV+**

There's no escaping now, you murderer. I'm gonna kill you, I'LL KILL YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO ME! And I'll freaking enjoy it... I was attempting to hold him down when he kicked me off. Then the next thing I knew I was pinned down to the floor by a certain pure vampire. My eyes widened as I then felt a sharp piercing pain shoot through my neck, he's BITTING me! A demon! He can't drink my blood! He pulled back and spit all the blood he had in his mouth on my face...

"RAY HANG ON!" I turned to see Judy standing by Stan, as she shot Kai in the shoulder with... something... Kai jerked up and stood, but seemed to fall down slightly, like he was forcing himself up, and then he was... Gone...

"Ray... You're a... demon?" Judy said coming closer

"Yes" I hissed I looking up and "DAMN IT! I lost him AGAIN!"

"Ray you're wounded..."

"So?"

"So don't go after him! He'll kill you!"

"Then I'll just die!"

"Don't be an idiot!" Judy suddenly had wide eyes as she walked over to a small blinking light on the ground picking it up.

"What's that?" I questioned

"Kai's tracking device... I put one on him, I meant to tell you guys, but it was too late you already left... It's how we found you..."

"Hey guys" Stan's voice caught our attention, "if this is Tala's car, where's Tala?"

**+Where Kai is+**

Kai swayed from side to side as he walked, whatever Judy had injected into him, sure had him ready drop.

"Well what do we have here" Kai heard a voice

Kai looked up to see a purple haired vampire. Wasn't this the same guy who had been saying something about him being his? Oh Kai didn't know what the hell he had been talking about... "You're wounded... and smell... delicious..." The vamp said grabbing Kai's arm, and Kai weakly attempted to escape. Finding it useless he ripped out his dagger and tried to stab the other vampire in the face. It just so happened that it was that exact moment whatever Judy injected in him finally got to him and Kai lost consciousness.

**+The next mourning 1:00am _THE SECOND DAY_+**

Tala groaned as he blinked a few times, the world around him coming into focus. He looked around the room taking in his surroundings. What happened last night? He could hardly remember... And... Where was he now? He didn't recognize this place... Just then a man with long green hair walked into the room with a mug.

"Oh, you're up, did you want something to drink?" The green haired man asked

"Who are you? Where am I?" Tala asked ignoring the mans question of beverages.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot all about introductions... I'm Zeo, a reporter, I write articles for the Toronto Star. You're at my house... I brought you here after the car crash last night and bandaged your wounds."

"Car crash? My car!" Tala cocked his head to the side and a wave of tears flew down his cheeks.

"Heh heh, oooooh, um, you liked that car did you? Heh... Well don't go suing or any-"

"I'LL SUE!"

"NOOOO! DON'T! IT WOULD TOTALLY RUIN ME! Look I'll pay for a new car! Insurance and all!" Zeo exclaimed franticly

"I WANT THAT IN WRITING!" Tala pointed at Zeo and shook his hand up and down as he spoke, that's when he felt a sharp pain pull through his arm. Tala looked down to see himself shirtless with one leg of his pants rolled up for bandaging purposes and his chest and arms had bandages wrapped around them. "So why didn't you just call an ambulance?"

"I would have, but some vampire crashed in the top of your car and attacked me. Then this demon tackled it and I made a run for it, with you of course..."

"Vampire? DEMON? What did they look like!"

"Well... The vampire had two different shades of hair and these red eyes... Um... he was wearing all black... Oh! And he was bleeding... I don't remember where... And the demon has long black hair... I think... I never got a very good look at him..."

"Kai... Ray! I have to find them! Where's my clothes?"

"Your clothes are on the balcony drying... I think their done... I washed the blood off for you!"

"Thanks... and Zeo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have another car?"

"Yes"

"Great I need a ride to the DHD"

"The Demon Hunters Department? Whatever for?"

"Oh... Silly me, did I forget the introduction? The names Tala Ivanov, one of the best demon hunters there is" Tala took out his wallet and held up his card.

**+At Roberts Castle+**

Kai began to stir as he woke up to find himself tied onto some table with his hands over his head, he didn't even realize all his wounds had been bandaged and he was currently in his boxers. Immediately he began struggling. The butler who had been standing near him disappeared and later returned with Robert and his two vampire friends. Robert smirked as he walked in and sat on top of Kai.

"So, you're finally up..."

Kai growled and tired to get lose, only to fail miserably... Robert grinning leaning closer. "That smell you emit... I had to heavily cover your wounds, it was soo tempting..." Robert smirked leanig in a little more. But just before he could kiss Kai. Kai turned his head to the side, Robert frowned raising, just then Kai's hands came loose or rather he broke the rope and whacked Robert on the head. As he then threw Robert against the wall with his feet.

"Dang he shouldn't have done that..." Enrique said, loud enough for Kai to hear.

"My, feisty aren't you..." Robert smiled when just then a book came a hit him in the head, he picked up the book and looked to see Kai smiling.

And just then Kai tried to kick Robert in the face only to have him catch his foot. Kai tried to kick him with his other foot but he caught that too. And now, having both his feet held hostage, Kai did the only thing he could think of... Head butt Roberts head. Successfully getting free and kicking Roberts already paining head into the wall.

"O my god, he's beating up Robert" Enrique gasped

"Think we should help?" Oliver asked

"Not a chance" Enrique smiled

Kai stared as Robert got up holding his now bleeding head. "Wounded and still putting up a good fight... Impressive..."

**+in the D.H.D+**

"JUDY JUDY JUDY JUDY JUDY JUDY JUDY JUDY JUDY JUDY" Tala ran into the D.H.D lab screaming Judy's name while panting.

"Tala? I was just about to start a search party for you!" Judy exclaimed as Tala took a deep breathe of air.

"We have to find Kai!"

"I know that, but he should be knocked out somewhere...We searched for him, but we couldn't find him!"

"Knocked out? Whatever, just listen, don't vampire slayers have that thing they use to find certain vampires?"

"a... vampire detector?"

"YEA THAT'S IT!"

"Yes, so?"

"So, so, why don't use that to find Kai?"

"Tal… I don't think it'd work on him..."

"Come on Judy it's worth a try!"

"…No… Tala I REALLY don't think it would-"

"JUDY! Stop with your logic!"

"Ok ok, but to make one now would take ages, we'll have to find someone who already has one..."

"I think I know someone..."

Robert's place

"He's playing with him" Oliver said staring wide-eyed as he watched the fight

"What makes you say that?" Enrique questioned

Just then Robert tried to pin Kai to the wall only to have him disappear and end up on his back kicking him to the ground.

"That"

Tala and Judy...and Zeo

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE HILARY! We need to use your thingy that detects vampires!" Tala pleaded on his knees

"…how did you find my house?..." Hilary said ignoring Tala's request and raising an eyebrow

"I went to the VSD and got your documents from the office"

"…at…1 am?..."

"…it was unlocked…"

"…we need better security…"

"Yes you do- now we need that thing that detects vampires hilaaaarrrryyyy!"

"A... vampire detector?" Hilary stared at him funny as she spoke

"Whatever, just let us use it!"

"Fine... But what do I get out of it?"

"...I... don't... know?" Tala put on a very big smile in attempts to 'woo' her.

"Then no" Hilary was about to close the door when Judy stopped it with her foot.

"If you let us use it you'll get to kill a very aristocratic vampire..."

**+Roberts castle+**

A giant gust of wind blew through the castle and things everywhere toppled over as Kai ran through the building search of a way out.

"Close off sectors 25A and 26B" Robert smiled to his security people as he watched on the surveillance cameras.

Kai stopped immediately when the hallway he was taking was closed by a huge metal door, turning around quickly to see the other side get blocked off too.

"Finally... You've got no where to go..."

**+Hilary's House+**

"Ok, I need his D.N.A, hair, finger na-" Hilary started to explain when she was cut off.

"We brought hair!" Tala pulled out the hairbrush Judy had tried to comb Kai's hair with earlier and pulled off one of the blue strands out.

"He has blue hair?"

"2 shades actually" Tala smiled watching her put the hair in.

"hmm, I can't get a reading on him..."

"I knew this was going to happen, gimmie that" Judy grabbed Hilary's Vampire detector, popped open the back and started messing with the wires.

"Hey!" Hilary complained

"Hmmm, still nothing..." Judy whispered to herself fiddling with it again as Hilary tried to grab it but Judy moved. "There! Got it!"

"What did you do to it?" Tala asked

"Well, it wasn't picking up a reading cause it's searching for the living dead." Judy started and moved again as Hilary attempted to grab it again. "But Kai's not dead, so I tried searching for the living… but that didn't work either because it was looking for living, human, living… sooo- I just searched for any matching DNA… annnnnd viola"

Hilary tired again.

"Oh please stop being fussy and get in the car." Judy glared at Hilary who had blood vessels pop up on her head as she clenched her fists and steamed with anger… But… she got in the car…

Everyone gets in the car.

"And who are you two?" Hilary asked as she noticed a boy with green hair sitting in the front along with the black haired boy with the baseball cap.

"Oh, I'm Zeo, and this is Ray"

"Hn" Ray mumbled angrily. The first thing she noticed was that Ray had bandages everywhere.+

**+And soon+**

"Sir, there seems to be a car approaching us" Roberts security told Robert

"What? Do a zoom in on the people" Robert replied

"I think its D.H.D sir"

"Send the mutant bird demons on 'em"

"Will do sir"

**+fini+**

**Lol, heh heh- what did you think? Was it boring cause of all the fighting? Well if you want a summized version of the fight... Ray was winning, Kai was winning, Ray was winning, Kai was winning, Ray thought he was winning, Kai was winning.. Kai left... ****then...after Ray found Kai again...Ray was winning, Kai was winning... and then Kai got shot and ran away... **

**And there you go! Injuries: **

**Ray- Bloody mouth and nose, cut down left arm, cracked ribs, bruised throat, bruised back, and vampire bite on neck. **

**Kai- bloody pierced hands, hole in stomache, and deep claw cuts in legs and bruised cheek. **

**...I didn't miss any did I?... Heh... anyway- moving on; **

**Thank-yous:**

**Kai-lovr**- YAAAAY Russel Peters:D I love that guy!... but it's Somebody gunna get a hurt real bad, not somebody's… somebody…:P lol… and Salima and Ray had a little sumin sumin going on… meeting each other in secret and all in the show… heh… anyway, glad you loved it! Don't forget to review, buddy!

**Syaoran-Lover**- lol, that's great to hear! And I dunno about hurting Michael… but he does freak out badly, if that'll do- lol.

**DarkWolf88**- heh heh, I'm glad you like it.

**Droopy1389**- Yaaaay! I've hooked someone! Lol, thank-you for you're comments, lol, heh heh- you told all you're friends, huh… so do you just have very few friends or do they just not like reviewing -.-;; lol… heh, whatever, thanks for the review!

**Pyro-At-Heart**- well… this isn't really really fast- but it was faster than usual right? Heh! Yes, I will be trying update faster now, everyone cheer and be happy.

**Soul's Eclipse**- Hahaha, yes- excellent, I love it! That's great!

**Seppen**- Yes it does… but later, that won't matter… I take it you're a Ray fan…

**Jak'idiot**- it's every seven years because I said it was every seven years, what I need reason now?... Lol, it seemed like a good number :P… That's how long it takes to run out of blood… that 5KL plus monthly additions lasts him seven years… actually… it can be thrown off timing if they get too overly beat and their body ends up using the blood collected to save themselves.. But that's never happened to Kai- so it's every seven years.

**Katten**- Lol, heh, thanks

**Kanilla-Master of Fluff**- Yes- that's right, bow before me, I am your queen! Lol, yes- Tally cares very much for Kai, and maybe, just maybe, one day he'll realize he's gay…. maybe… And anyone know I hate Ray? Well… now anyway… Don't feel sorry for him, he's a dork… lol- though I think you may end up hating me later… That's alright, heh, later.

**Kuja's Kittikat**- You hate Ray… but… You're name say's… kittykat… odd, lol… heh anyway- I dunno who Kuja is but it's nice to meet someone who actually hates Ray, lol. Heh, you're gonna love me later, anyway- thanks for reviewing, bye.

**Anime-obsessedP**- lol, yes- Micheal is mean, heh, and haven't you already read ahead? Lol, why are you complaining about the cliff-hanger, you already know what's gonna happen next :P- you've read up to chapter seven!Lol, but you won't know what happens after that! MUAHAHAHAHAHA...Unless I give you chapter 8 ahead of time… Then you will…Lol

**Alright! Another update, now you know what I want in return :D! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 Discoveries and Illusions

**81 reviews! Haza! I art cool : D …lmao, I wrote this chapter a long time ago… . that probably doesn't help you feel any better, now you're probably thinking, "why didn't she post it then?" I'll tell you why, cause I'm a lazy butt, a lazy butt I tell you, LAZY! lmao… okay read my warning and be on your merry way…**

**...It's a long Chapter...**

**...25 pages, on Times New Roman, Font 12…**

…**Don't forget to review… : D…**

**_Warning!- This Chapter contains mild nudity and preverted comments. Contents may be distrubing to some readers_ **

…Yea yea yea, some of yall will read chapter and think, "what the hell is she talking about, no ones gonna be disturbed by this!"Wellyour wrong! My friend now hates Tala cause he acted to "gay" in this… and I don't mean gay as in stupid-gay, I mean gay as in homo-sexual-gay... yea...There's lots of **Kai/Talaness** in this chapter…

Now read my Chapter : P

**Chapter 7- **

**Discoveries and illusions **

"What...the...hell...is...THAT!" Tala pointed up with wide-eyes... Now of course this caught the attention of everyone else... and they looked up... and what was up that caught the attention of our Tala... birds...big... big... funny... looking...strange...huge...gigantic... terrifying...birds... or at least he thought they were birds...

"O my god, their coming right for us O.O..." Judy gasped

"DRIVE FASTER!" Tala screamed while shaking the drivers sit as hard as he could, "FASTERFASTERFASTERFASTERFASTER!"

Judy- O.O

Tala- XO (face is side-ways)

Zeo- x.X

**----inside Roberts castle thing 2am----**

Robert smirked at the speeding car and turned back to his surveillance cameras and looked at the camera that had been on the trapped Kai.

"Hey... where'd he go?"

and just then... the camera lost contact...

**----Meanwhile----**

Kai had just successfully got rid of that pesky black box thingy that was following his every movement... Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesh he felt like he was being watched or sumin... Now how to get out of the room… Well there was him… and the floor and the vase… and the table… and the walls… and the ceiling…………………………………….and the vase………………………………………………………………………….and the floor………………………………..and……………………………………the walls………………. Well there's only one thing left to do. Don't you think this place could use some windows? Kai smirked as he then ran start straight into the wall… There, that'll get in plenty of sunlight… Kai was falling down pretty fast… Whoa, he didn't know he was THIS high… Ok ok- now would be a good time to suddenly sprout wings and fly!

**----In The Car----**

"FASTERFASTERFASTERFASTERFASTERFASTER" Tala continued to scream and shake Zeo chair as the bird came swooping down at them and narrowly missed as Zeo swerved

"IT'S HARD TO DRIVE WHEN YOU'RE SHAKING ME!" Zeo screamed

BOOM BOOM BOOM The sound of a gun firing went off. Everyone (except Zeo) turned to see Hilary with her head out window shooting at the birds, and they fell down one by one. She pulled in when she shot the last bird and smiled "looks like the slayer beat the hunter" Hilary smirked as she blew the smoke from her gun

"Yea yea yea, don't get cocky just yet" Tala replied crossing his arms, "hey where'd Ray and Stan go?"

"We dropped them off at the DHD remember?" Judy rolled her eyes as she answered

**----Flashback----**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO LET ME GO! I HAVE TO KILL KAI!" Ray screamed being held by Stan

"B-bye now! Have fun!" Stan waved as the car drove away, "stop squirming or I'll put you in Kai's cuffs!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Ray was cut off when Stan shoved a pacifier in Ray's mouth…

"There, you want to act like a baby? So be it" Stan smirked

"Stan… why do you have a pacifier with you?" Ray took the pacifier out of his mouth and gave Stan a funny look.

**----End Flashback----**

"Oooooo yeah!" Tala exclaimed

"Yeesh, you're dumb too!" Hilary crossed her arms and looked away

"witch!"

"pansy!"

"Monster!"

"Gay-ass!"

"ORGER!"

"MORON!"

"YOU… YOU…. CHERRY!" Tala attempted at another name.

"Cherry?"

"Yes… Cherry!"

"haha, wow you REALLY couldn't think of anything better, huh"

"….shut up…."

"Ok, we're here, so where is he?" Zeo asked Judy

"Well… that's odd, according to this he's right on top of us…"

BANG! The roof of the car went in. everyone jumped out of the car and saw Kai in all his glory spirally eyed and unconscious on the roof.

"Well… Isn't that convenient…" Tala said staring at Kai

"Hey, where's Kai's pants?" Judy asked

"or his shirt for that matter"

**----Meanwhile----**

"Sir,I think we found him!" One of the security peoples pointed at one of the cameras.

"How did he get there!" Robert screamed at the security person dude and whacked him upside the head- "get him back here!"

on the car…

"Well?"

"well what?"

"Get him down!" Judy hit Tala's arm

"Ok-ok hang on…" Tala climbed on top of the car, but just as he did a gigantic mutant demon bird thing swooped down and hooked it's feet on Kai's waist and started to raise him. "Oh no you don't! Not again!" Tala then did the first thing that came to mind- he flung himself at Kai. Jumped out at him and grabbed hold of his legs… Theeeeeeeeeeen he realized he was being lifted off the ground. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"Tala you baka! Hang on!" Judy climbed on to the top of the car hurridly and jumped out at Tala grabbing hold of his legs- this weighed the bird down a little and it was taken back.

"Hey Judy" Tala said looking down at her"

"Yea?"

"NOW WHAT!"

Just then something grabbed hold of Judy'z legs and she was weighed down as well. The bird once again was taken back- they looked down to see Hilary hanging on.

"Your not leaving without me!" Hilary screamed

"Oooooooooooo great- Buffy's coming! You sound like some insane fangirl the way you talk. Look,I know I'm cute- but please try to resist" Tala smirked mockingly

"DON'T FLATTER YOUSELF YOU… YOU… THING!"

"HA! Now who's coming up with the lame comebacks! Not meeeeeee!"

"Should I… or… o- what the hell…" Zeo fumed before jumping off the car roof too. With that the bird started to fly upward towards the top of the castle.

Hilary continued their conversation "DAMN YOU TO HELL! Besides I'm only in it to kill that vampire you're holding on to!"

"NO WAY EVIL WOMAN- BACK OFF KAI!"

"Whatever- it'd be kind of hard with you groping him like that!"

"I AM NOT GROPING HIM!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Don't worry Tala, denial is the first step" Judy came into the conversation

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY!"

"Tala, as much as I love to back you up- I have to go with Hilary on this one"

"Face it- you like the vampire!" Hilary yelled

"I DO NOT HAVE A THING KAI!" Tala screamed

"You like Kai?" Zeo asked

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Well- it would make sense if you do-"

"I HATE YOU PEOPLE! Besides you guys are too heavy! I'm slipping"

"Grope harder!" Zeo yelled

"I'M NOT GROPING HIM! And you're pulling my pants down!"

"Hey you're holding on Kai's boxers!" Judy responded

"But I'm not pulling those off am I!"

"Maybe you should…" Zeo randomly said and everyone stared at him awkwardly. "What- if you don't get caught- go for it!" Zeo smiled in a goofy way and everyone sweatdropped.

**----Meanwhile----**

"Did you get him?"

"Yea- their bring him up here now."

"Good…" Just then Robert saw the giant bird emerge to the roof of the castle- with more then he asked for. So he whacked the security upside the head, "I ONLY WANTED THE ONE GUY!"

"And that's what she got sir- the others kind of… tagged along…"

Robert twitched

"So YOUR Kai's kidnapper! Evil twit!" Tala screamed after they were dumped on the roof.

"Technically I didn't kidnap him, he willing kind of fell into my arms" Robert smirked

"What?"

"Ah… the tranquilizer…" Judy stared at the floor.

"Yea- he attempted to attack me but kinda just fell over"

"Whatever- what'd you think you were doing tossing him off the building like that!" Tala growled

"Well… I didn't do that- he did that himself… I don't think he realized the height he was at until it was to late and he was falling to his doom."

"Oh…"

"Yea…"

"That wasn't very smart…"

"Yes- he's cute, but not bright…"

"Yea.. HEY! Kai is TOO smart!"

"Erm… I dunno- maybe while fighting yes, but he tends to act before he thinks"

"No- that's MY JOB! Kai's the one who uses his brain!"

"Really- then I fear to know what you're like if your worse then him"

"SHUT UP!"

"My you're tense- does he always have this temper?"

"No… He's just pissed everyone know's about his secret crush for Kai" Judy sighed

"I HAVE NO CRUSH!" Tala screamed at her

"Who's Kai?" Robert asked

"The guy you kidnapped- you twit!"

"Ooooo- is that his name, you know- now that I think about it he really doesn't say much does he… No- just growls…Well I can live with that- now back off and give me what's mine"

"WHAT! KAI IS NOT YOURS!"

"O- so you like him too?"

"I DO NO- what do you mean TOO?"

"Isn't it obvious- I want to make frisky over there- mine" Robert held a sour smirk

"You're sick…"

"Maybe… But what can you do about it?"

"Ok- I'm getting tired of all this talking- sir, are you a vampire?" Hilary asked

"Yes…" Robert replied somewhat confused

"Then eat arrow" Hilary took out her bow and arrow and aimed at Robert.

Just then Kai started to struggle to his feet- moving pretty wobbly and holding his head with a half asleep look. And just then Robert popped up behind him and put his arms around his waist.

"I believe this is mine" He smirked

_**BANG**_

A bullet just missed Roberts head, "HANDS OFF!" Tala screamed.

"Ah- so you do like him" Robert smirk widened

"I DO NOT!"

"Then tell me- do you feel jealous when I do this" Robert started kissing Kai's neck- and Kai.. Kai still seemed deeply confused and half conscious.

"Stop it…" Tala growled

"Why should I?" Robert proceeded to nibbling softly on the skin.

"I said- STOP IT"

_**BANG**_

This time Robert had to move out of the way, "I promise the next one won't miss" Tala glared angrily as he spoke.

"Harsh words…" Robert was still smiling.

Tala intensed his glare if that was even possible and was about to pull the trigger again when a knife flung by his face. Tala glanced up and saw the green haired guy from the other day. Tala quickly aimed his gun at the vampire walking towards him when someone grabbed him and spoke.

"Hey hey, don't go bothering our bud while he's trying to have fun"

Tala turned to see the blond from the other day, holding him still.

"That's not cool" the blond grinned about to sink his fangs into Tala's neck, when Tala stepped on his foot, really really hard. "OW!" Enrique yelled letting go of Tala.

"Hang on!" Hilary yelled pulling out stake as she ran towards Tala and Erique, when Oliver jumped in front, and punched her making her fall back and press her hand on her eye. Hilary growled slightly staring at the stake that was now behind Oliver, seeing as she had accidentally released it when she was thrown back. Wobbling, she stood up, but just as she did, Oliver kicked her so hard she flew across the roof and slammed into the ground.

**----Robert POV----**

I watched amusedly as the fight played before my eyes. with Enrique and Oliver. The brunette started to help- but Oliver kicked her head so hard she flew half way across the roof. When she stood up there was blood trickling down the side of her head. That's when Kai as they call him suddenly had a change in attitude- and instead of waiting patiently in my arms had he had done before he started struggling and desperately attempted to get away from me. What brought such a strange change? He kicked me in the gut and jumped out of my arms tackling the brunette to the ground.

What?

He's… licking her… no… he's licking the…

Blood….

……………………………..blood………………………………….

"Ahahahahaha" I started laughing, I can't believe it- blood, "ahahaahahahaahahaha!" Blood! "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed as hard as I could and everyone started to stare… Except Kai who was in the event of bitting the brunette and the blond woman was attempting to pull him off. "Blood! AHAHAHAHAHHA- BLOOD! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA- IS THAT ALL HE WANTS? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I calmed myself down and quickly called one of my servants to bring one the pesky humans we threw in the dungeon. If blood is all he really wants- I can give him plenty of that.

I smirked, now the red-head, the green head boy and the blond woman are trying to pry the boy off the brunette. Enrique and Oliver are laughing. O- would you look at that- they did it! He's off… Oh- now he wants more… Would you look at him fight… He must really want that blood… Just then the servant returned with girl with long brown hair, cuffs on her wrists and a chain attached to the cuff as they pulled her by the chain towards me.

She looks scared….

She should be….

I grabbed her roughly, "Oooooo Kaaaaaaaaaai" That was his name right? Well- that didn't catch his attention; guess I'll have to try a different approach. I took out a knife and made a deep caught on her neck. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh- that caught his attention!

"Kai don't!" The red-head yelled- haha he's not listening to him! That's right, come to me cutie…

**----Normal POV----**

"O god… I can't believe I'm going to do this…" Tala whispered softly before taking his dagger out, "Kai! Wait!" I whinced before cutting his palm, "look BLOOD!" _Ahahahahahaha- it worked! _Tala thought. Kai looked at Tala, then back at the girl, then at Tala. That's when he heard a soft barely audioable whimper, but of course to him it was like someone had said it right in his ear. He turned around smiling sadistically at the girl.

"Looks like he has a taste for fear" Robert smirked as he watched the vampire start approaching him.

"Quick- Tala- do something!" Judy yelled

"Like what!" Tala asked

"I dunno! Something!"

"ER-um- er" Tala grimaced and in a desperate call fell to his knees, "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE COME BACK!" Judy whacked him on the back of the head and Tala fell forward on his face.

"Something- USEFUL!"

Kai sucked at the girl and Robert smiled petting the younger vampire on the head.

"If this is all it takes to calm him down- I can give him plenty" Roberts smirk widened at Kai's obedience and continued to pet him.

"Teh- but after this he'll want another, and another, and another" Tala crossed his arms as he spoke.

"If you hadn't noticed- Kai's not a normal vampire" Judy stated

"Well I'll admit, he acts more like a beast then a vampire- but knowing how well he responds to blood would make him easier to tame." Robert hadn't stopped petting Kai… And it was starting to piss Tala off- just a little… Ok… A lot…

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!"

Everyone looked at Tala.

"What? I-It's just getting annoying- that's all" Tala looked to the side trying to avoid everyone else's eyes

"And he says he doesn't like him" Zeo whispered.

"Denial…" Judy whispered back

"Is he… Pure?" Robert suddenly popped the question

"What do you mean?" Hilary slowly struggled to her feet

"Cutie, is he a full breed?"

"What?" Hilary looked confused

"Yes" Judy responded

"I thought he might be… so I really only have to wait out- what, 3 days?"

"he needs 5 KL"

Robert's expression changed to a slightly shocked look. He hadn't been expecting that… That's for sure… "I can live with that…" Robert said quietly as he continued to pet the younger vampire.

"STOP IT!"

"What's the matter? I thought you didn't like him"

"Yea- well he doesn't deserve to be treated like a dog!"

"Your right- I should show him some love…" Robert smirked moving closer and was about to nibble on Kai's ear- but as soon as his lips touched it- Kai's eyes widened as he jumped in shock, stopped what he was doing and glared at Robert while growling deeply. "My, what sensitive ears…I'll keep that in mind…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tala tackled Robert

"Arg- get off me you impudent fool!" Robert growled as he blocked Tala's hands from attempting to rip him apart.

"STOP TOUCHING KAI!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?"

"I DON'T!"

"THEN GET OFF!"

"HELL NO! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

Robert glared and whacked Tala in the chin, kneed him in the stomach- turning over so that Tala was on the bottom. Robert smiled at the bandages on Tala's head- head injury. Oooo this was gonna be good. Robert ripped at the bandages on Tala's head. Dug his fingers into his wound, grinning at the amount of blood he was releasing.

"You… mother f-----"

"What?"

"MOTHER F-----" Tala kicked Robert off and whipped out his gun- aiming at his head. "Now die you b--tard!"

Tala was about to pull the trigger when someone kicked his hands, bruising them and knocked the gun out at the same time. Tala turned to see Oliver standing beside him, looming over him like a hawk. Oliver kicked Tala in the stomache and Tala groaned moving backward, that's when he noticed the stake Hilary had dropped earlier. Tala dove for it, and then realized he couldn't get up, whhhhhhhy? Because Enrique had put his foot on his back. Tala groaned again, greeeeat. The stake was so close to...But suddenly all the weight that was on his back left, and he heard a rather loud "OOOOF!" he turned and saw Hilary had rammed herself into Enrique. Just as Tala managed to grabbed the stake and stand up, Oliver grabbed his arm, and Tala took this opportunity to stab Oliver.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Enrique screamed, what- was he gay or something? "How- could you!"

Tala yanked the stake out and ran for his gun, aiming it at Robert again.

_**BANG**_

It hit!... But… he's…

Laughing…

The guy got hit in the head with a bullet!

And he's…

Laughing?

"Foolish human… Metal bullets won't kill me!" Robert smirked as the bullet fell out of his head.

"Then I'll just have to skin you ALIVE!" Tala screamed and lung himself at Robert. Who opened a pouch on his waist and dipped his fingers in it. Just as Tala was about to tackle him he bent down and hit Tala's thigh firmly with the tips of his fingers. Tala soared over him and flipped as he landed. But just as he did his thigh hurt- a lot… And he fell to the floor clutching it.

"Heh heh, unicorn remains… seeps through the fabric and pierces the skin at the touch- a wonderful weapon, wouldn't you say?"

Tala stared at his thigh- it didn't look like it was bleeding… it didn't feel like it was bleeding- and his pants weren't getting stained with blood… So he came to the conclusion it wasn't bleeding- he didn't know about this piercing business but it looked fine to him. Tala stood up growling softly when Robert appeared in front of him and slapped him across the face.

By this time- Kai was done, had dropped the girl and was watching Robert and Tala rip it up. He looked bored… That is until Judy saw this as the prefect opportunity to nab Kai and grabbed him.

"Gotcha!" She smiled as she wrapped his arms over his arms and around his body. This startled Kai. And he got an arm loose and elbowed her in the face. Then Zeo tried- which resulted in getting kicked in the head. Kai smiled when blood came out of Zeo's mouth and went in for the kill. Well- at least he wasn't bored anymore…

Mean while Tala was having some issues fighting when his left thigh felt like a chainsaw had attacked it and the pain kept increasing. His slow movements resulted in a piercing pain shooting through his right side. A knife… Robert had stabbed him with a knife… The… evil… son of a… Tala winced as it was yanked out… Ok- now he knew how those demons felt when they stabbed them over and over with their daggers… And… dang… it hurt… He was about to try to attack- when suddenly!

He hit the floor…

Hard…

Yes…Tala had been jumped and found Kai sitting on top of him licking the blood off his wounds. He watched Kai move down and lift up his shirt and start licking at the wound in his side.

"Guys… I feel somewhat degraded…"

Kai was about to look down his pants for more blood- but Tala stopped him, grabbing hold of his pants and glaring at the vampire.

"Trust me- there's no blood in there"

Kai blinked and ripped Tala's pant leg

"HEY!" Tala started to yell when he realized that the rip revealed his thigh which was covered in blood. That was bleeding? Well- that would explain the excruciating pain coming from it.

_My god- if I were to cover myself in blood the cutie would be all over me…_ Robert thought silently.

Kai started to lick at the Tala's unexplainable wound. But as soon as he did he grabbed his stomach and doubled over. What, What's happening?

"…Kai…?" Tala started staring at Kai. Kai quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. Kai's cheeks puffed up as he continued to try to keep whatever wanted to come up, in, when blood started splurting out from between his fingers, and around his hands. Finally he gave up and he started barfing all over the floor… barfing up… blood…?

"W-What the hell are you doing!" Robert yelled, running up to Kai, "you're gonna kill yourself!" Robert pressed his hands tightly over Kai's mouth and Kai's cheeks puffed with blood again, Robert tired to keep Kai's mouth shut while Kai squirmed unbearably and let out a number of discomforted grunts. Once again- blood started splurting out, but for Robert it was from the sidez of his hands and Tala ran and kneeled in front of Kai pressing his hands on top of Roberts.

"Stop! I mean- I mean don't stop… I mean… arg! I need to run tests!" Judy yelled

"TESTS?" Robert and Tala both screamed at the same time

"Yes! Tests! We need to take him back to the lab!"

Kai suddenly started yanking at Robert and Tala's hands trying to rip them off his face.

"Guys… just stop! Let him go!" Zeo yelled

"What! Are you nuts!" Tala replied, concentrating on his hands.

"Look at his chest- I don't think he can breathe!"

Everyone looked at Kai's chest and at the weird movements it was making… he was suffocating…

"But we're not covering his nose!" Tala looked confused as he spoke

"Of course… the huge amount of blood in his throat must be cutting off his air pipe…" Judy gasped- "you have to let him bring it up, or you'll kill him!"

Tala and Robert looked at each other before letting Kai go and blood practically exploded from his mouth. Which wasn't exactly good for Tala…considering he was sitting right in front of Kai when it happened… Poor Tala… covered in blood… Tala shut hid eyes tightly and moved out of the way spitting out a little blood…

"Whoa… Kai's blood tastez… werid…"

"TALA DON'T SWALLOW THAT!" Judy screamed at the top of her lungs

"I… I didn't…"

"rinse your mouth out… spit as much as you can!"

"I am!... hey… isn't Kai's blood suppose to taste good…?..."

"…It… doesn't…?"

"Well… it tastes like regular blood… except… I dunno different…"

"Maybe it only effects supernatural creatures…." Judy averted her glaze to Kai who wouldn't stop throwing up blood… ok… nooooow she was shocked… "…is… he going to…stop?"

There were barfing noises and everyone turned towards Zeo who was throwing up.

"S-sorry…" Zeo choked, qiping his mouth, "I… I can't stand blood… it makes me… si-" Zeo threw up some more.

"I can't take this…" Robert said before he started moving forward about to close off the blood hose which was Kai's mouth.

"DON'T! You'll suffocate him!"

Robert stopped and clenched his fists… It wasn't stopping… Kai was gripping his stomach so hard his knuckles were turning white… and tears were pouring down his face… The blood spilling all over the floor… staining it… how was it he was holding so much in him? Was that even possible? He had barfed up enough blood to fill one human about 200 times… 200?

"My god... there must be almost 5KL here…" The blood pooled on the floor… and Kai was on his knees and hands… well knees and hand… the other one was on clutching his stomach- and his head was hung low as he took huge gasps of breathes…

There was silence…

"…Kai…?" Tala whispered

Then… Kai looked up…

**----Tala's POV----**

BEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP

…Arg… I opened his eyes and slammed his hand into the alarm clock… damn that idiotic thing- waking me up and disturbing my peaceful slumber…this means I'll have to get up... doesn't it… I glanced up at the time… 6:30… ah… Kai's shift just ended… I yawned and sat up… o…. it feels like I'm forgetting something… Kai! It has something to do with Kai! AH! Where is Kai! Is he hurt! Something terribles happening to him- I just KNOW IT!

"O MY GOD! I HAVE TO-" I stopped in mid sentence… did something beside me just… move?... "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed and jumped out of bed staring wide eyed and shocked at whatever was on the bed… O MY GOD! IT'S A BIG LUMP! THAT'S THE WORST KIND OF LUMP THERE IS! AH…. Wha… what is it!... I glanced nervously around the room grabbing my gun from my utility belt off the table and cautiously walking up to the lump…

Ok Tala… I told myself… 1… 2… 3… I ripped the blanket off the lump! It's… IT'S…………………………Kai?...

"What… the…" I whispered

"Keep it doooooooooown… I'm trying to sleep, Tally…" Kai groaned turning over on his side and trying to pull the blanket that was no longer there up… He's… he's… naked! O MY GOD! I AM TOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY FREAKING SHIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

"Kai? W-What are you doing here!" I managed to say something- that's great!

"…what do you mean- what am I doing here?" Kai smiled "why do you think I'm here, dufus?..."

Ok- now that… I have no response to something like that…

"Tala…? Tala? What's wrong?" Kai asked staring with concern at my speechless face. I started backing up… no… this isn't happening… me… and Kai… no way… I'm not gay… he's my best friend… I would never…

"G-get out…" I said finally

"…what…?"

"I mean- p-put some c-clothes on…"

"You didn't want me to have clothes on last night…" Kai grinned and I choked- WHAT? I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO HAVE…WHAT!…. O MY GOD- I CAN'T TAKE THIS! And for my horrible luck I tripped over a chair leg while walking backwards and fell back on to my butt. Kai stood up giving me a good view of… well… everything… o god… I don't wanna see this! Ok… so- why aren't I closing my eyes yet…?... Kai walked forward grinning- before bending down and pressing his lips on mine…

….

….

…

…

…oooo…. Didn't know kissing another guy was this good…

….

…

…

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My eyes shot open… but Kai was still kissing me- who screamed!

"ARG! I've got you!" … someone's…growling now?

I wanted to push Kai away and question but I just… couldn't… bring myself to…

OOoooo he's using his tongue now… those voices must just be… my imagination…

It… must be… my…

"EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Wha…

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Darkness

Pain…

"Hey… he was using his tongue…" I said aloud

I blinked the images around me blurred… and there's something on me… and I'm on the floor… and I'm In the blood… and the thing that's on me is moving… a lot… Oh… it's all starting to clear now… hey! That moving things Kai! In a net… what the hell?... He's like trying to claw his way out… o… OOOOOWWWW! HE JUST KICKED ME WHERE HE'S NOT SUPPOSE TO

"OOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I screamed- OOOO THE PAIN!1

Kai just ripped out of the net…

"TALA!" Judy puffed, obviously worn out- was she the one who was screaming? "Don't let him- get… away!" I quickly wrapped my arms around him… oooowww…oooowwww oooowww- I'm suffering here…. Does anyone care that my lower region is THROBBING? Whoa- Kai won't stop moving, this is freaking hard! I wince as Kai struggled like hell in my arms.

"Ju… Judy!" I called out, "a little help!" I looked around… wait… everyone's in some sort of daze… look at them staring out into nothing… GASP! They must be in their own little worlds just like I was!

"Hang on! I'm looking!" she yelled back

"Looking for what!"

"It!"

"What's it!"

"It's this!"

…Kai just stopped moving… I looked at him… Judy had shot him with one of her little energy loss thingys…

greeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat…

We should probably wake everybody up! Except for Robert and his little friend… I stood up holding Kai. Now where to put this guy down… I walked over to Judy and leaned Kai on her.

"Hey… hold him for a second- ok? I'm gonna snap everyone back to reality" I turned around and started walking towards Zeo and Hilary.

"Hey Tala? Can I ask you something first?" Judy asked

"Sure" I said as I kept walking

"who exactly was using their tongue?"

…I stopped dead in my tracks… uh… oh…

"uh… nothing… I mean… you don't wanna know"

"Maybe I do"

"No… you don't, trust me…" I walked up to Zeo and snapped my fingers in his face, "hey, Judy- how come you didn't get go off into another world?" I asked, hmm… this isn't working… well, I always feel pain when I wake up so maaaaaybeee…

"I didn't look in his eyes."

"…o…" I responded turning to see Judy collecting some of the pooled blood in some sort of eyedropper. "What are you doing?" I asked

"Collecting a sample… for testing… "

"O…" I slapped Zeo… still nothing… I tried again… nothing.. I glared before punching him hard in the face making him fly backward.

"OOOOWWW!" Zeo yelled sitting up and grabbing his cheek, "what did you do that for?...wait what just happened! Why aren't I at the office?"

"…Whatever you just saw… wasn't real- buddy…" I said walking up to Hilary… oooo… this will be fun, I grinned before punching Hilary a little harder then I needed to.

"ARG!" She yelled out, glaring at me. "you…" she grabbed her bleeding nose

"I had to do it, you were all spaced out staring like some sort of zombie… hahaha"

Hilary growled, haha, I'm ticking her off… This is fun. I looked over and saw Robert and Enrique in the same predicament… Spaced out staring into nothing…

"Should we wake 'em?" Zeo asked

"Hell no, are you mad? Lets just get out of here…" I responded, looking over the castle wall… "guys… anyone no how we're getting down?"

"Tala, there's a rope on your utility belt" Judy informed

"--;; I knew that… heh…"

"Nice going smart one" Hilary said

"Hey, you have one too, why don't you use yours"

"I would, but I dislocated my arm when I slammed into the roof…"

"…ouch…"

**----DHD 4:30am----**

"How much blood do we have now?" I asked Judy, we were in the lab and I Kai swung over my shoulder, Ray was sitting on a counter looking ultimately peeved, Judy was by the computer, Zeo was trying to pop Hilary's arm back into it's socket, and Stan had just walked in.

"Almost 2 Kilo's…"

"2…"

"Yea… we need to get more… do you think we should rob a blood bank?"

"I dunno…"

Judy pressed a button on her a panel near her computer and cuffs a lot like the ones on the wall popped out of the table that was in the center of the room.

"Judy… You're lab scares me…" I gaped at the cuffs, "why do you have so many cuffs installed into you're table?"

"Does it matter? Just put Kai in it, it'll be easier to give him the blood if he's laying down."

"Judy you scare me…"

"Do it"

"Yes Ma'am…" I put Kai down and watched him blink a few times.

"Hurry up, it's starting to wearing off!" Judy yelled, as I quickly closed the cuffs over Kai's wrists and ankles. Judy walked up to Kai with a blood pack and opened it attempting to give it to Kai only to have blood fly everywhere are he tried to get it. "Arg.. this isn't working, if we do it this way, Kai'll only get 1kilo and the other one will be everywhere…"

I paused for a moment turning around and glancing at everything in the room… baby bottles?... Why are there… hmmm… I walked over to the bottle and smirked opening it and taking the packet from Judy, pouring the blood in.

"What are you doing?" Judy asked.

"Watch" I smiled putting the bottle in Kai's mouth, Kai calmed and drank.

"Ahahaha, wonderful" Judy smiled

"Yea, but why do you have bottles in here anyway…?"

"Their not mine"

"Their Stan's" Ray grunted

"Stan's!" I gasped looking Stan's way

Stan blushed. "w-what! I… I do a lot of b-babysitting, that's all!"

Everyone looked at Stan.

"It-it's true! Stan yelled, deeply blushing

"You, ah… look a little, flushed there Stan… You wouldn't be- I dunno… lying to us, would you?" I asked

"N-No, I… LOOK!" Stan pointed at Kai and I looked down to see Kai had ripped off the thing he was sucking on and now the blood was pouring out.

"AAAAHHH! IT'S SPILLING EVERYWHERE!" Judy yelled, I quickly flipped the bottle over.

There was suddenly barfing noises, everyone turned towards Zeo who was throwing up.

"Ew… someone get a mop…" Hilary whispered.

I turned away and noticed Judy putting the blood she collected earlier into a test tube.

"Tell me, Hilary, Zeo… Tala, what did you see when you were dazed?"

"…I was top reporter… Just being promoted to editor of the paper…" Zeo half mumbled as he wiped his mouth with a tissue.

"I had just killed Kai…" Hilary glared at me as she spoke and I returned the same look.

"and you Tala?" Judy was looking at me… me? What did I see?...

**----Flashback----**

Kai walked forward grinning- before bending down and pressing his lips on mine…

end flashback

"Tala?"

"erm…"

"Tala?"

"…I- er… nothing… I mean… Kai was… just back to normal- that's all…"

"I see… well… is editor a goal of yours Zeo?"

"Well, yes- it is…"

"…and you really want to be able to kill Kai, correct Hilary?"

"…well… yea…."

"and Tala, you really want Kai-"

"No I don't!" I blushed madly as I cut her off

"… you didn't let me finish… you really want Kai back to normal"

"…y-yea… of course… n-nothing more…"

"Then… the way I see it, is when Kai does whatever it is he does, the people effected see what they most desire…"

"…what I… desire…?" What?... Do I want Kai… like… that…?... No… I'm not… gay... Am I…?...

**----Meanwhile----**

Robert smirked breaking the kiss with Kai and trailing kiss's down his neck while his hands had other fun.

"Ooooo, Robert" Kai moaned

"Rooobeeert"

"Robert!" Whoa… Kai's voice just changed

"ROBERT!" … That sounds like… Enrique?

"ROOOOOBEEEEERT!"

AAAAAHHHH

Pain

Darkness

Robert blinked a few times, rubbing his sore face… Wait…. Sore?

"Dude… you're up… finally…" Enrique said

"Was I asleep?" Robert asked

"No… you were awake… I think… it was weird you were- like dazed or something…"

"O…"

"We have to get them back for killing Oliver!" Enrique yelled

"… yes… but don't hurt the blue-haired…."

"Yea yea, whatever, he's not the one who killed Oliver, the red-head was…"

"… well he liked Kai…."

"Waaaaaaaaaaiiiiit, so if you took Kai…" Enrique grinned

"Great, a plan we both like"

**----Fini-----**

Er… I don't know about this whole no thanking reviewers thing that's goin on… so instead I'm just gonna list who reviewed, and answer any questions that was asked or respond to any comments I feel are nessercary to respond to…

**Thank-you too; **

Ketsueki no izou

KaisPheonix

DM666

Julian

Kanilla-Master of Fluff

Jak'idiot

Droopy1389

Pyro-At-Heart

cc (A )

Kai-lovr

Soul's Eclipse

Syaoran-Lover

Anime-obsessedP

Phonix from the Flames-2

BloOdY-JoKeR

**If I missed anyone, sorry... Tell me and I'll add you in the next chapter and apologize...**

Thank-you, you're all very very special to me: D

**Questions or Comments**

**Why is Voltaire so concerned about Kai?**

This is explained later, but when I say later I mean… later later… like not even in this story later (hint hint) but since that's really really really really later, I'll just tell you part of it now.

Kai's all he's got left, Voltaire lost his parents, his kid, and even his home in Russia (won't say more than that) and now all he has left to hold onto is his grandson

**Make Zeo a main character**

Erm.. Zeo's nice, but not exactly a main in this one, he's semi ishy ish… but not really.. not to mention that's only temporarily…

**Didn't Hilary already know Ray?**

No, Hilary saw Ray before, he distracted her and tried to get her away. But they didn't talk and she didn't know his name or who he was.

**You're updating this faster than cough-Nothing-Like-Feeling-Young-Again-cough**

shush yooooou… lmao, well… this is easier to update, cause I know where I'm going with this a lot better then NLFYA…. :P not to mention this story goes on longer than NLFYA, so I wanna try to hurry a little and get through it.

**One felt needed response;**

**cc(Â )-** Alright buddy, I got a few thingz I need to say to you, I don't know if you'll read this or not, but I'm saying it anyway... Don't you feel special?

**1) I lost sight of the plot?** Excuse me? How would you know? Do you know what the plot is? The story isn't just about Ray tryin to kill Kai, it's about what happens while he's on his little mission. Life around them doesn't just stop because Ray's trying to find out Kai's weaknesses and Kai's gone into AOTP. They killed Johnny before it happened, and that strung on more issuez. It was a long term issue that missed with the short term one.It shows life around them is still happening. People don't stop moving because you're in a dilemma do they? There are plenty of people, who probably don't even care what your dilemma is, while it's happening. Think about it, does only one bad thing happen when you're having a bad day? Do your parents lay off you, when your boyfriend/girlfriend had a fight with you? No, they'll still yell at you, regardless of your day...

**2) I made the characters look dumb?** Cept for the first chap, eh? How can you say that? In the first chap Kai was standing without pants at his front door, and Tala was getting whacked with a cane. That's not dumb? Yet attempting to teach Ray, or avoidin Mr.Wacklewisher is? I'll write the characters the way I want,and I'm not gonna change nuthin cause you think I'm going off track, or you think my stories going downhill. I know exactly where this is going, I know it, beginning to end how everything will work out, and if you don't like the way it's goin, don't read it.


End file.
